There's Someone For Everyone
by mksmithie
Summary: There's a new woman in Dr. McKay's lab. This is classic Romance with all the trappings, but there is a plot and even some action. So, please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note 8/21: I've done a second pass on the first five chapters. The storyline remains the same, but I've polished some of the dialogue and worked on some areas that had been bothering me. If you've read both versions, would love to hear what you think of the revisions.

---------------

"This isn't possible." McKay stared at the lab results not believing what he was reading. "This can't be correct."

"We've run the tests numerous times," Beckett responded. "They're correct."

"But..." Rodney was having a difficult time accepting the evidence in front of him.

Carson went over it again. "The nearest we can figure out is that the first set of tests for the Ancient gene were false negative. After we administered the ATA gene therapy we found out otherwise."

"That's an incredibly accurate understatement!" Rodney was definitely not happy. "Why wasn't I told about this immediately?"

"It happened while you were away. Dr. Weir thought we could handle it without you."

"Without me! Did you think I wasn't going to find out about this?" Rodney was pacing back and forth.

"It's not like we were hiding it from you," Dr. Beckett replied. Sometimes Rodney could be more than just a little bit unreasonable. "We just waited until you got back to let you know."

"How does this happen?" Rodney was going over the ramifications in his head. "How can anyone have two Ancient genes?"

"Rodney, I ran the tests myself." Carson was starting to get irritated himself. "And you certainly can't ignore the effect she has on the Ancient machines."

"What kind of effect?"

"Things happen when she's around them." Carson reluctantly admitted.

"What kind of things?" Rodney barked. He had a bad feeling about this, and Carson wasn't making it any easier. Whatever was happening, Carson was taking his own sweet time in telling him.

"She has an uncanny ability to make some of the Ancient technology blip.

"Blip!"

"Blip. It seems she can activate the technology by her close proximity to it. It's really quite amazing." Carson smiled, remembering her attempts to take a relaxing stroll the day after it happened. The halls had lit up like Christmas.

"Well that's just terrific. Why would I want anyone in my lab who can activate Ancient technology simply by standing next to it. Has anyone thought this could be just a little bit dangerous?" Rodney was getting more frustrated by the minute. "Can she control it, or can we expect the city to plunge back into the ocean at any moment?"

"She's been working to control it. She's coming along quite nicely."

A look of sheer horror swept over Dr. McKay's face. "Beckett! You cannot think for one minute that I would ever consider working with this person!"

"She's doing quite well actually. Dr. Weir thinks she could be a great help to you. Besides, she's been able to tap into the Ancient main frame. She's found information encrypted in the Ancient texts that will be very beneficial to us."

It had become clear to Rodney that he couldn't depend on Carson to defend his side in this matter. "Give me another treatment," Rodney demanded. "Give me another treatment and then I'll have two genes."

"It doesn't work that way, Rodney. We still don't know what happened," Carson replied. No one was getting additional gene therapy until he was convinced it was safe. And considering the side effects, quite possibly not even then.

Rodney glanced at her file. She was assigned to the Archives section of Atlantis. Linguist, archaeologist, anthropologist. Worked with Dr. Daniel Jackson at Stargate command. "Impressive credentials for a glorified librarian, but I have no use for someone like her. I can translate quite well myself thank you very much. Oh, and did I mention I have more than a passing knowledge of Ancient technology?"

Carson ignored Rodney's sarcasm. "You haven't even given the girl a chance." He knew Rodney's curiosity was piqued.

Rodney dismissed the notion of a new member on his team. "Thank you, but if I did need someone, which I don't, it would be an engineer, not some silly schoolgirl with good typing skills."

Carson tried not to smile. Dr. Emma Grayson was an old family friend and she was anything but a silly schoolgirl. Matter of fact, Rodney may finally have met his match in her. But he was not willing to divulge that piece of information just yet. He'd wait to let Dr. McKay find out for himself what a formidable opponent Emma could be.

"Rodney, you don't have a choice in the matter. Elizabeth has made that quite clear. So just make the most of it." Carson was tired of trying to convince his friend that this would be a good thing. The truth was, he had major misgivings about introducing the two of them. He had managed to keep them apart so far, but this latest turn of events had made their meeting inevitable.

"What's she like?" Rodney asked looking away. The last thing he wanted Carson to think was that he might actually be curious about Dr. Grayson. "Another one of these insipid research types I suppose." He imagined her mousy with stringy brown hair and thick glasses. She probably sniffed a lot. Or maybe she was another one of these socially inept geeky types who giggled. Either option was more than he could bear in his domain. Perhaps he could pawn her off on Zelenka.

"She's a lovely girl from a nice family." Carson retorted. He wasn't going to give Rodney the satisfaction of describing her finer attributes. "And be nice to her. Like I said, she's an old friend."

"I don't suppose she's at least half attractive?" Rodney looked at Carson for reassurance. Carson purposefully ignored the remark. "Of course not, "Rodney answered himself. "If she were you would have kept her to yourself."

"This is not a dating service, Rodney." Carson snapped back. "She is here to help you with your research and nothing else."

At that moment Dr. Weir entered the infirmary. "Well, what do you think Rodney? Could you make use of our new Ancient prodigy?"

Rodney sneered "New Ancient. Very funny." Rodney was ready with his long list of reasons why someone who made Ancient technology "blip" should not be hanging around Ancient technology – meaning his lab - until they could get a handle on their new found skills.

"Good. Then that's settled." Dr. Weir stated before Rodney could get a word out. She was not willing to listen to any excuses as to why Dr. Grayson should not work in Rodney's lab. This was an extraordinary opportunity to make real progress in their research.

"Elizabeth!"

Dr. Weir looked at Rodney firmly.

"Okay. Fine. May I return to my lab now? I'm in the middle of some experiments that can't wait."

"Of course." Dr. Weir responded. "We don't want to do anything that interferes with your research."

She had a smile on her face that Rodney couldn't quite read. 'Like assign a ticking time bomb to my lab,' Rodney thought to himself. But he was done arguing. He would save his energy to think of other ways to get rid of Dr. Emma Grayson. "If you will excuse me," he replied smugly as he stormed out of the infirmary.

"Do you think this will work?" Elizabeth turned to Carson. She was concerned about putting someone with very little experience in with someone as volatile as Dr. McKay. "This may be very difficult for her. But at the same time any information that comes out of their work together will be invaluable to us.

"Don't worry about Dr. Grayson. I think she can handle Rodney." What he didn't say was that if Elizabeth were going to worry about anyone, it should be Dr. McKay.

Rodney strode down the hall towards his lab, the recent events playing in his head. He knew he was still the foremost expert on Ancient technology here on Atlantis, correct that, the Pegasus Galaxy, no, actually, the Universe. There was no way this glorified research assistant was going to invade his territory. He would work out a plan of action that would have her in tears within the week. She would go running to Dr. Weir begging to be sent straight back to Archives where she could spend the rest of her time on Atlantis cataloguing reference material. Rodney started planning his assault even before he got back to his lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Emma Grayson walked quickly down the hallway toward Dr. McKay's lab. The last thing she wanted to do was be late for her first day on the job. But she had had trouble controlling her hair – something that seemed to happen a lot living on the water. As she tightened the loosening ponytail at the back of her head she tried to remember everything Dr. Weir and Carson had told her. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for. She had been a last minute replacement on the Stargate Atlantis team, thanks to Carson, slipping in just before the launch. Now that she was here in the Pegasus Galaxy she was going to make sure to savor every moment. And finally she was out of Archives. If things went well, she might even be able to go on an away mission or two.

She was a little concerned about getting along with Dr. McKay. She knew him mostly by reputation. She had seen him once in the mess hall carrying a huge tray of food – his metabolism must be extremely fast. Either that or he was squirreling away food for the winter.

Carson had sat her down and given her a list of do's and don'ts regarding Dr. McKay. He was concerned about her working with him. If Dr. McKay did anything to upset her, she was to come tell him right away. Emma knew the two of them were good friends, so it surprised her that he had such misgivings about her working with the man. Carson was still a little overprotective at times. Even though she had been grateful for all that he had done for her, it was time to let her go – Emma was no longer the little girl he had watched over so carefully.

She tried to put aside her worries and concentrate on the task at hand. Carson had not come right out and said it, but Emma knew that Dr. McKay did not want her in his lab. She had to convince Dr. Rodney McKay that she was an invaluable asset to his team. And she had to do it quickly before his well-known temper got the better of him and he released it on her.

She hoped she could remember everything that Carson had told her. Dr. McKay seemed to have more idiosyncrasies than anyone she had ever worked with. Considering the odd mix of scientists involved with the Stargate program, that was saying a lot. But she was willing to overlook that if it meant she got the opportunity to see some action.

Dr. Weir briefed her on her duties. She had been nothing but supportive and Emma didn't want to let her down. She had met Dr. Weir when first reporting to Atlantis. She seemed very intimidating at the time, but also put Emma quickly at ease. Since that first meeting, she had only seen Dr. Weir occasionally in the halls or at meals - they had not spoken since. Until the day she started making Ancient machinery "blip".

Emma volunteered for the ATA gene therapy as soon as it was made available to the general population. She was hoping it would take and she could move up on the waiting list for more interesting assignments. Although she knew her work in Archives was important, she really wanted to be more involved – meeting new people, learning first hand about new cultures and civilizations. Perhaps even making discoveries about the Ancients.

Emma had arrived early to the med lab that day. Carson was concerned about her volunteering for what he considered dangerous duty.

"You're the one who recommended me for this mission, don't you remember," Emma scolded.

"I meant for you to stay out of harm's way, pet. Not jump into the front line." Carson had been very protective of her when they were younger. And he continued to be so to this day whether she liked it or not.

Emma smiled. She cared about Carson very much. She had even declared that they were going to get married one day – never mind that she was 8 and he was 14.

"Come on, stop with the flirting and give me that shot."

Carson finally relented, giving Emma the gene. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this.

"See? No problems. Now how long before..." Emma never got a chance to finish her sentence. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell flat on her face.

Emma worked her way out of a deep sleep. She felt like someone had drugged her. She saw Carson through a thick haze, but didn't recognize the others around her. She heard voices from far away, then blacked out again.

Some time later Emma woke up, this time able to work her way back to consciousness. Carson was leaning over her looking extremely worried.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"You fainted, pet. Gave us all a start. How are you feeling now?"

"Okay I guess."

"Can you sit up?"

Emma sat up slowly, still a little woozy, more embarrassed than anything else. "I'm fine, really. I'm fine," she replied.

"Since when were you made head physician around here, young lady?"

Emma looked up at him and smiled. "You know, I'm old enough now to take care of myself. You don't have to watch over me any more."

"Someone has to. You have a way of getting into more trouble than anyone I know." Emma's stubborn streak had kept Carson busy when they were growing up. He was always rescuing her from one minor disaster or another. It looked like things hadn't changed very much.

"Is this what happens to everyone who gets the gene therapy? You could have warned me."

"Actually, you're the first one who's fainted. We're still not sure why, we're hoping it's just your body adjusting to the new gene. Your vitals are okay, you should be fine as soon as you get your legs."

Carson did his best to sound convincing, but Emma saw right through him. Not wanting to worry him any more than she already had, she made up an excuse that would hopefully appease him. "I guess I didn't eat enough this morning. You know how I hate breakfast."

"No matter how old I get I still know when you're lying," Carson replied. "This has nothing to do with breakfast. Now, stand up and take a few steps for me."

Emma complied, still feeling a little weak kneed. She managed to take a few steps holding on to Carson for support. "You know I'm feeling better already, really I am." Emma let go of him and took a few steps on her own. She felt light headed, but nothing a little chocolate wouldn't cure. "I'm fine. You can take me off the sick list." Emma smiled, took one step toward the door and stumbled.

"I think not, pet. I'm not letting you out of my sight until you're back to normal." Carson grabbed her and smiled, trying to hide his concern. "I want to do a few more tests on you."

"I said I'm fine!" Emma was getting irritated. She just wanted to go back to her room. "Please let me go!"

She turned and started toward the exit. Carson had crossed the line. She felt fine and she wasn't going to let him keep her there any longer. As she approached the door, it swung open violently, slamming against the wall. It slammed shut just as quickly.

Emma stopped, not sure what just happened. "I think there's something wrong with your door."

"I'll have someone look at it." Carson turned his attention back to Emma. "Now back to bed."

Emma ignored him. "If you don't mind," she reached for the door, still irritated with Carson. It had already opened for her.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say the gene's starting to work." Carson approached Emma with one of the scanners. "Let me just run a few more tests. It'll only take a moment."

Emma just stood there. She knew by the look on his face that she was not going to be able to wrangle her way out of this one. Sometimes it was just better to let Carson have his way.

"That's odd." Carson mumbled to himself.

"No odder than anything else that's happened in the last hour." Emma replied sarcastically. She was going to give Carson just two minutes more, then leave whether he liked it or not. If he wanted to scan her, he could do so running down the hall after her.

"There seems to be something wrong with the bloody thing," Carson told her. "I'm getting readings off the chart."

Emma looked at the symbols on the screen. She doubted she would be able to make any sense out of them, but she may as well take an interest in what was happening to her. What she saw gave her a chill. "There's nothing wrong with the scanner," she told Carson flatly.

"And how would you know that?" Carson asked, he had had just about enough of her stubbornness and was ready to put her over his knee and give her a good spanking.

"I just know." Emma replied.

Carson looked at her closely. He could tell by the look on her face that she was not joking.

"What does it say?" Carson asked, quizzing her.

"It says I'm fine, but that reading to the left, the one that measures my Ancient gene? Like you said, it's off the charts." Emma sat down near the door. The door started opening and closing randomly. She had wanted the Ancient gene and now she had it in spades.

"Do you think you could come away from the door, pet?" Carson asked. "The slamming is starting to give me a headache."

"Well, then, you're in the right place," Emma replied, trying to lighten the mood. "Look, maybe it's just going to take some time for my body to get used to it. You said I was reacting differently to the treatment from the start."

"Yes, I did. But this is just flat out strange. I'm going to have to let Dr. Weir know what's happening."

"No!" Emma yelled. As she did, the door flew open and the light next to her exploded. Emma screamed as she ducked for cover, causing the lights in the ceiling to explode.

"Emma! Calm down!" Carson was on top of her in an instant, trying to protect her from the flying glass. "Your emotions seem to trigger the gene. Just try to relax." Carson told her.

Emma curled up on the floor, trying desperately not to react. "Okay," she said slowly. She took several deep breaths.

"Good. That's good. Feeling better?" Carson held her, feeling her body relax. "That's better. Now, I'm really going to have to get Dr. Weir."

Emma nodded, realizing that this was one situation she was not going to be able to handle on her own. She sat down in a quiet corner of the lab, hoping to stay out of trouble until Dr. Weir arrived. She was concentrating on controlling her emotions not only so nothing else in the lab would explode, but also so she could prove to Dr. Weir that her new abilities would not be a hindrance. Although how she was going to manage that was beyond her.

Emma absentmindedly turned to the computer at the station where she sat. This one was plugged into the Ancient mainframe. She pulled up some of the texts she had been translating, hoping the work would settle her nerves.

Emma read through what she had already completed. It seemed unusually sloppy to her, like someone had gone in and rearranged all of her words. She studied it some more, realizing that it indeed was her translation, but now when she read it she could see several mistakes she had made. Ancient was a very complex language. Key information was usually buried within multiple interpretations of a single sentence. Once she corrected her mistakes she found the translation flowed effortlessly. And more importantly, the new translation uncovered a database encrypted in the text.

Emma was so engrossed in her work that she did not hear Dr. Weir enter. Carson and Elizabeth stood behind her, watching her work. Elizabeth sat down next to Emma.

"This is incredible." She was amazed at Emma's mastery of the Ancient language.

Emma stopped. She had known something was different, but she had not been aware of the difference until she heard Dr. Weir's voice. It seemed that while she was in contact with the keyboard, she was able to mentally access the mainframe.

Emma closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander. In her mind she saw corridors stretching endlessly before her. She walked down the hallways knowing intuitively which way to turn. She touched one of the icons on the wall in front of her. Instantly images flooded her senses, not only sight, but touch and sound - images of Ancient Atlantis and the people who had lived there.

"Emma, what's happening?" Carson asked. He was ready to pull her off the keyboard at any second. His first instinct was to protect his patient.

"I can see images of Atlantis," Emma answered. She was overcome by the beauty of the city.

"Visions?" Elizabeth asked.

"More like memories. I can access the data in the mainframe. It's like movies are playing in my head, and I'm part of them."

Emma removed her hands from the keyboard and the images faded. She looked at Carson and Dr. Weir and smiled. "It looks like the gene has given me some additional abilities."

"So it does, pet, but let's not overdo it your first day." Carson scanned Emma for vitals. He didn't want her back on the mainframe until he had checked her out completely.

Dr. Weir pulled Carson aside. "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure. She seems okay, her vitals are normal. The gene therapy just seems to be working differently in her."

"Can you run some more tests," Elizabeth asked. "I'd like to see how else the gene works differently in her. This could be very beneficial to us."

"Aye, that may be, but I won't let her do anything that could harm her," Carson cautioned Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to keep her safe." Elizabeth smiled at Carson. She knew how much he cared for Emma and didn't want to do anything to hurt either of them.

"Dr. Weir," Emma moved to join the pair. "Before I disconnected from the mainframe, I was able to access some of the city schematics. I'd like to see if I can pull them up again. There may some information..."

"Not until Dr. Beckett does some more tests on you," Dr. Weir interrupted. "I think for now you should stay off the mainframe."

"But..." Emma protested. She wanted to go back in. There was so much for her to learn.

"Until we know what's happening, we can't risk it. You don't know what could happen to you or Atlantis if you reconnect."

"But Dr. Weir!" Emma's protest grew stronger.

"Listen to Dr. Weir," Carson said sternly. His look told her to watch herself.

Emma said nothing, one last wave of frustration rising inside her. The lamp on the table flickered.

Dr. Weir exchanged looks with Dr. Beckett. Emma knew what they were thinking. If she could make the lights flicker on and off like that, what else could she do?

Emma backed down. She knew she needed Dr. Weir on her side if she was to be allowed to explore the mainframe again.

"This may not be permanent, you know, love." Carson looked at Emma. He was hoping it wasn't. It was one thing to be able to open and close a door at will, but being connected to the city on some deeper telepathic level was a bit more dangerous.

'It has to be,' Emma thought to herself. It couldn't be over so soon.

The next few days were spent in a flurry of tests. Emma spent hours working to control her emotions, something that was not all that easy for her. Emma wanted desperately to use her new found talents, but knew that it would only happen if she could convince Dr. Weir she was not a danger to herself or Atlantis. In the mean time the more she learned to relax, the more she found she could control the Ancient machinery. There was still much inaccessible to her, but she was working on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma slid to a stop outside of Dr. McKay's lab. She had to remember to slow down. She counted to five and took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted to do was let her new boss know how nervous she was. The door opened immediately for her – a little too quickly. She'd have to watch that. Emma entered to see the back of a man hunched over a computer station.

"Dr. McKay?"

"Shhh..."

Emma stood quietly for a few moments. This was a great way to make a good first impression – interrupt the man while he was deep in thought. She stood there for a while longer, not sure what to do. After what seemed like an eternity she cleared her throat.

"If you are fighting a cold go see Dr. Beckett in the infirmary." Rodney still did not turn around. He was going to make her wait as long as possible, make her feel as uncomfortable as possible. It was Part 1 in his plan to get rid of her.

"Dr. McKay. I'm not..."

"There! Dr. McKay stood up, his back still to Emma. "Dr. Grayson. If you are going to work in my lab there are a few rules you must obey from the start. First, do not interrupt me while..." McKay turned around to face Emma and stopped mid-sentence, his mouth open waiting for the next word to spill out. The woman standing in front of him was most definitely not mousy or geeky. Indeed, she was the most attractive female he had seen since his arrival on Atlantis. Her red hair was drawn back in a loose ponytail with soft wisps escaping around her face. Her blue eyes stared at him intensely. Her figure was definitely more feminine than most of the female scientists he spent time with.

"Um, um, um..." he stuttered. This was not the Dr. Grayson he had imagined. He tried to regain his composure. Perhaps this wasn't her after all. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Emma Grayson. You were expecting me."

Rodney's mind tried to digest what she was saying. He would have to tell Carson that he didn't appreciate his holding back vital information on this woman. Like how devastatingly pretty she was. The least he could have done was prepare Rodney for what he saw in front of him. How in the hell was he going to get any work done looking at her every day? Rodney hoped Carson was having a good laugh over this, because he certainly wasn't.

"Ummmm, no. I mean yes," Rodney babbled.

Emma looked at Rodney trying not to smile. She had on occasion elicited the same response from members of other scientific teams she had been assigned to. Why did everyone think that female scientists had to look like, well, female scientists.

Rodney looked at her intensely. He thought he saw the corners of her mouth turn up slightly – quite a lovely mouth. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, or were they laughing at him? This was going to be a very long day.

"So, you're the one who makes technology blip."

At this point Emma couldn't keep from smiling. It was all she could do to keep from laughing.

"Yes, I guess you can say I have that effect on technology." After a pause she added, "Among other things."

Rodney looked at her with alarm. He hoped Dr. Grayson hadn't realized that he was staring at her. He would have to remember to be more professional in the future. If she were going to be working in his lab he couldn't be caught ogling her.

After an awkward silence Rodney finally spoke, trying desperately to sound in command. "Well, where should we start?" Rodney asked hoping he had succeeded.

"Perhaps you would like to go over the rules of your lab," Emma replied. "You were saying..."

"Yes, well, we can go over them another time." Rodney couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Let's see. We should get you a work station." he glanced around quickly. The only one available was directly in front of him. Not the best place for her to sit since she would be in his direct line of sight. On the other hand, she wouldn't be able to catch him looking at her. Perhaps he would even get used to her there. She would become another piece of lab equipment. Really amazing lab equipment.

"You can use this station here," Rodney said holding out the chair for her, trying to be gallant. "I've uh, I've pulled some research that I would like you to translate. You can start on that." Rodney pulled up the files, Part 2 of his plan to get rid of Dr. Grayson totally slipping his mind.

"If you have any questions, just ask. I'm... I'm in the middle of... well, I'm right here if you need me." Rodney smiled and went back to his desk. He had not anticipated the possibility that he might actually want Dr. Grayson in his lab.

Emma sat at her station trying to get comfortable in her new work space. Carson's list of do's and don'ts kept repeating in her head. She started working on the translations for Dr. McKay. It was going to be more difficult than she thought, the subject matter was extremely technical. Emma had hoped for something a little easier - pushing a few telepathic buttons on some machinery, visiting a few new worlds, maybe even learning how to fly the puddle jumper. To top it off she could feel Dr. McKay staring at the back of her head. She was sure he was waiting for her to make a mistake or blow something up. Emma tried to ignore him, concentrating on her work.

Rodney sat back at his station wondering what he was going to do with this female. The only other woman who had elicited this kind of response from him was Major Samantha Carter. And these two were nothing alike. Samantha Carter was definitely his type. Tall and athletic, with short blonde hair. He had fantasies about that hair. But this woman was completely different. Definitely more curvaceous than Major Carter. When Emma sat down at her work station he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her backside. He didn't think he had seen anyone on Atlantis fill out their uniform in such an incredibly delightful way. And the hair, falling out of her hair clip so unruly. He couldn't abide women who didn't control their hair. And yet it was all he could do to keep from running his fingers through it as she sat in front of him. Rodney knew immediately his work would suffer with her in the room. Perhaps if he could just get out and get some fresh air. If he could gather his thoughts he could get back in control.

"Ummmm, I think I'll get something to eat." Rodney stated just as Zelenka entered the room.

'Damn. Why do I have to be sharing a lab with him right now,' Rodney thought. Rodney had requested his own lab a few month's back. He was tired of sharing space with so many idiotic scientists, but Zelenka was different. They spoke the same language and it was nice to have someone to bounce ideas off of – not that he needed any help with any of his ideas.

"Sorry I'm late." Radek stopped when he saw Emma.

"Hello," Emma replied smiling up at him. She had seen Zelenka around from time to time but had never spoken with him. "I'm Emma Grayson. I'll be working here with Dr. McKay."

"Then you'll be working with me too," Zelenka smiled brightly. "Welcome aboard, Emma Grayson."

Rodney stared at the two. This was really great. An amazingly gorgeous woman just falls from the sky into his lab and he has to share her with of all people Radek Zelenka. He suddenly realized that pawning Emma off on Radek was out of the question. Time to scrap that part of his plan. The last thing he needed was to watch the two of them playing happily in his lab all day long while he suffered alone in the corner.

"All right, all right. Enough of this clever banter. Back to work." Rodney snapped.

"Weren't you going to get something to eat?" Radek asked, keeping his eyes on Dr. Grayson.

"I'm really not all that hungry" Rodney replied as casually as possible.

Radek turned to examine Rodney. It was definitely out of character for Dr. McKay to turn down food. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Of course I'm feeling alright. I umm... it's just..." Rodney paused trying desperately to come up with a good reason to stay. "I would hate to leave Dr. Grayson alone here on her first day in the lab."

"She won't be alone, I'll be with her," Zelenka responded, smiling at Emma. He was really hoping Rodney would leave and the sooner the better. He had seen Emma around but never had the courage to say anything. And now here she was in front of him where he could talk to her as much as he wanted. If only Rodney would go.

"Actually, I'll be fine if you both want to get something to eat," Emma stated. What she really wanted was to be left alone so she could make some progress on her new assignment.

"Nonsense," Rodney replied. "We wouldn't do that. Perhaps we can all get a bite to eat. Together. Later. After we do some work." Rodney turned towards his computer screen and started typing furiously, head bowed. He was hoping everyone would just settle down at their station and start working. Right now they were staring at him and it made him very uncomfortable.

"Well, if you insist. I'd love to have lunch with Dr. Grayson," Zelenka beamed. "Oh, and of course, you, too, Rodney."

Emma smiled tentatively. This most definitely was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon Emma continued working on the translations. She knew it had to do with some kind of energy converter, but just what the technical specs translated into completely baffled her. She was having trouble understanding the engineering concepts. She had come upon this kind of problem before. Just because she could translate the text, didn't necessarily mean she could understand the translation.

She thought about asking Dr. McKay but decided against it. She knew he was looking for a reason to get rid of her. Perhaps Dr. Zelenka would help. It would just take a few minor calculations translated to help her get through the most difficult section. Once that was done, she could easily finish it.

A little later she had her opportunity. Dr. McKay had grudgingly gone upstairs to a briefing giving her a chance to talk with Radek alone.

"Radek, I was wondering if you could help me with a few of these technical terms." Emma hoped she didn't sound too anxious.

"Of course, I'd be happy to," Radek beamed, glad to finally have a reason to work more closely with Dr. Grayson. He had tried approaching her a few times earlier in the day, but each time Rodney had given him the evil eye, sending him back to his work station.

Radek looked at the text Emma was working on. He went through the first few screens, surprised at what he saw. "Is this what Dr. McKay gave you?"

"Yes, is something wrong with it?" Emma was concerned. By the look on Radek's face she was worried that she had really messed up. "I've been able to translate the text, but I'm afraid I might have reversed some of the figures in the calculations. These technical specs are new to me."

"It's just that this report is very old. We finished with it months ago. If Rodney was going to give you something to work on, he could have picked something a little more useful."

"Oh," Emma was disheartened. Dr. McKay may keep her in the lab because Dr. Weir had ordered him to, but that didn't mean he was going to actually use her. She had been reassigned to her own private Archives annex right here in his lab.

Both Emma and Radek heard Rodney returning. Emma put her finger to her lips and shook her head ever so slightly, signaling him not to mention any of their conversation to Dr. McKay.

Rodney turned the corner entering the lab at a brisk pace. He had forgotten some reports he needed for Dr. Weir. He had been forgetting quite a bit since meeting Dr. Grayson. There was something else he knew he was forgetting, but couldn't remember it no matter how hard he tried. He stopped suddenly noticing Radek standing over Emma. Had he interrupted something? They had obviously been deep in conversation. Rodney's heart sank to his stomach. He was gone only 10 minutes and Radek had already moved in on her.

"Is something wrong?" Rodney asked.

"No, nothing's wrong" Radek turned away and returned to his workstation.

"I just dropped some papers, Dr. McKay, and Radek was kind enough to help me pick them up." Emma responded quickly. She hoped Rodney would buy her story and get back to his meeting.

"Oh. Okay. Well, carry on." Rodney said rather half-heartedly. 'Radek,' he said to himself. She was already calling him Radek. She was still calling him Dr. McKay. Maybe he had been a little too intimidating when they first met. Maybe he should have gotten to know her first before deciding he wanted to get rid of her.

Rodney decided that he would much rather stay here with Emma than return to the briefing but didn't know how he could do that without raising suspicion. In just one morning this woman had turned his life upside down. If Dr. Rodney McKay suddenly stopped going to senior staff meetings to hang around with his new lab assistant, surely people would talk.

He started to leave, turning back slightly to look at the two of them. Something had been happening, but he wasn't quite sure what he had walked in on. He saw Radek and Emma at their respective work stations, seemingly totally engrossed in their work. And that gnawing feeling was back. If only he could remember what it was he had forgotten.

Radek waited a few minutes after Rodney left before returning to Emma.

"Thank you for not saying anything." Emma said softly. "I don't want to alienate Dr. McKay my first day here."

"I don't think that's possible" Radek smiled warmly at her. Everyone had heard about Emma's new abilities, making her a minor celebrity among the scientists. He was glad she was working on his team. If what he had seen of her work was any indication, he believed she had a lot to offer. But still, there was something strange happening here. Radek didn't know why Rodney had given her that report to translate, it wasn't like him to make such an obvious mistake.

"Let's take another look at those files."

Radek and Emma continued working on the text. Radek helped Emma with the technical terms explaining to her the theories behind the work. She learned quickly, and was able to reinterpret the information finding new insights into the data. At the end of a few hours' work they had made real progress on the report.

"This is amazing." Radek said. "There's information here we completely overlooked."

Emma was thrilled. "So I guess I contributed after all."

"Contributed what?" Rodney asked as he entered, hearing the end of their conversation. "I hope Dr. Zelenka hasn't been keeping you from your work," Rodney snapped, hoping he didn't sound jealous. He had known this woman less than a day but already felt possessive of her.

"Dr. Grayson has been working on the files you gave her and..."

Rodney panicked. He remembered what he had been trying to remember all day. The old report he gave Emma to translate. He had forgotten to retrieve it from her once he realized he wasn't so eager to get rid of her. He knew Radek would recognize it immediately. "Let me see that." He quickly interrupted Radek, swooping down on Dr. Grayson's desk. Unfortunately, his close proximity to her didn't help matters. All thoughts of work vanished from his head yet again. Trying desperately to focus, he pretended to read the screen scrolling quickly through the files.

"Oh no!" Rodney exclaimed a little too emphatically. "I gave you the wrong report! How silly of me! I'll take that right now." Rodney quickly closed the file, sending it to his own computer where he could dispose of it later. He returned to his desk pretending to look for something, trying to act as natural as possible. "I can't seem to find that report I really did need translated. Oh, well." Rodney looked at the two nervously. He had no idea if they were buying his act. "Why don't you call it a day and we can start fresh tomorrow morning. I'll have it by then."

Rodney tried to keep his cool. While he was at the briefing, very little of which he heard, he was thinking about Dr. Grayson. The thought of her running back to Archives now was more than he could bear. If she found out that he had set her up to fail he was sure she would leave of her own accord, just as he had originally intended.

Emma stood up, a little confused. "I'd like to continue working if you don't mind. I don't feel like I've accomplished very much today. It's still early."

"No, no, that's quite alright. We'll get along fine without you. Until tomorrow. Goodnight." Rodney was desperate to get her out of the lab. He needed to figure out what to do next.

"Dr. McKay, really. I don't want any special treatment. I can do my share of the workload." Emma was starting to get irritated. Not only had Dr. McKay given her a report that didn't need translating, he was dismissing her early. How was she going to prove she could contribute if he wouldn't let her do any work.

"I said tomorrow," Rodney shot back irritably. He hated the way his voice sounded.

Frustration rose in Emma. The light on her desk flickered. She saw the startled looks on Radek's and Dr. McKay's faces. "Must be a short." Emma quickly turned off the light. 'Focus,' she reminded herself. Destroying office equipment will get you thrown out of here for sure.

"Good night, Dr. Grayson," Rodney stated firmly.

Emma straightened up, working to regain her composure. The overhead lights dimmed slightly. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow," she responded coolly. Carson had warned her to curb her temper. Now she knew why. Two stubborn people in one lab could lead to trouble, not to mention a few broken light bulbs.

"Fine," Rodney responded, trying to sound calm. "Anyway, I'm sure you have some place to be, something to do." Rodney quickly bent over his computer screen. She probably had a lover waiting somewhere. One of those muscle bound military types who were always hanging around getting in the way of his work. Now they would be getting in the way of him and Emma. The geeky scientists always lost out to the military.

"Fine." Emma managed to barely get the word out of her mouth.

"See you tomorrow morning, Dr. Grayson." Radek called after her. She turned to see him smiling. He winked at her reassuringly.

"Goodnight." Emma managed to smile back. She left still working to control her temper.

Rodney said nothing. He was buried in his computer typing away. He prayed that Radek would not come over to see what he was doing – there was nothing but jibberish on the screen.

He felt Radek staring at him. Rodney continued typing furiously, pretending not to notice. "What!" Rodney finally burst out at Radek. "Is there something you want to say to me!"

Radek held his stare a few moments longer. He was enjoying making Rodney squirm – it happened so rarely. "That was not a very nice thing you did to Dr. Grayson today."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Rodney quipped. He really didn't want to discuss this right now.

"You gave Emma an already translated report. You knew you were never going to look at it.

"Emma? You two became quite the friends while I was away. I suppose you're meeting her for dinner later."

"No, I'm not. You entered before I had a chance to ask her. But that's okay. It's not often I get to spend the afternoon alone with such an attractive woman. I can ask her tomorrow."

Rodney looked up at Radek. "So, uh, you think she's attractive?" Rodney's voice sounded insecure – something more suited to a high school sophomore.

"Maybe. Why, do you think she's attractive?" Radek watched Rodney closely.

Rodney declined to answer. This conversation was taking a very bad turn. "I have to get back to these files. If you have anything else you want to say to me, please do so quickly."

For a brief moment Radek thought about not telling Rodney of Emma's findings. But they were too important. "You should take a look at her translations. You might find them very interesting."

Rodney continued typing. "I doubt it will do much good, but if you insist. I will. Later. I'm sure she's found nothing even remotely new to me."

Radek went back to his work. Things had definitely become more interesting in the lab thanks to Dr. Emma Grayson. She seemed to make Rodney a little nervous. And he had a ringside seat to the action.


	5. Chapter 5

Rodney sat at his desk trying to finish his reports. He liked to work late at night, preferring solitude over the crowd of scientists interrupting him throughout the day. But now he was having a hard time concentrating on anything for more than a few minutes other than Dr. Grayson. He remembered his first crush back in Junior High School. He received his only B on a science test when he fell head over heels in love with Jessica Rowan. He had spent most of the class staring at the nape of her neck as he sat behind her. He finally came to with only 15 minutes left to finish the test. He promised himself then that no woman would ever come between him and his work again. It was going to be very difficult to keep that promise around Emma Grayson.

Rodney leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He reached for his coffee mug. Something about what Zelenka had said kept repeating in his mind. Surely Radek hadn't become so enamored of Emma so quickly as to loose all sense of judgment. Maybe he should look at her report after all. Rodney pulled up the files and glanced at them. He was sure there wasn't anything in there that he hadn't already found. Flipping through the screens quickly, something caught his eye. There were new calculations here. Ones that could prove very beneficial to Atlantis' power supply.

----------

Emma paced aimlessly around her quarters. She wasn't quite sure if she had scored a victory or not in Dr. McKay's lab today. She was hoping to have a chance to discuss what had happened with Carson, but he was busy with one of the away teams that had returned early with some injuries. Instead she had eaten a quick dinner and returned to her quarters to settle down for a quiet evening with a good book. But it wasn't working. She was still agitated.

Today had not gone as smoothly as she had hoped. She did not like being summarily dismissed by the great Dr. Rodney McKay. At first that crooked smile and his shy awkwardness around her had seemed rather endearing. Then his true nature had been revealed - he was endearing like a lion toying with his prey. She was going to have to be careful around him if she didn't want to be sent back to Archives. He was definitely dangerous.

Emma decided that maybe a late night snack would help her relax enough to fall asleep. She passed quietly through the darkened hallways. Many found the common areas eerie late at night, but she found them comforting. And now that she had the extra Ancient gene, lights turned on for her automatically and doors opened magically as she passed through the corridors. It was like having the wee folk, as Carson called them, looking after her.

Emma entered the commissary near her quarters. It was one of the smaller eating areas, usually used for breakfasts and dinners. There were other commissaries scattered around Atlantis closer to the work areas that were used for larger crowds, but this one was her favorite. She had gotten to know the chef, an older man with a gruff exterior that masked a sweet disposition. He always managed to hide a piece of his homemade chocolate cake for her.

Emma didn't see Rodney at the table in the far corner. He was going over her report. The information she had extracted held interesting possibilities for portable energy generators. They might even be able to get as yet unexplored sections of the city up and running. He was angry at himself for missing it the first time around.

Rodney saw a light come on at the commissary entrance. Irritated, he looked up to see who was disturbing him. It was Dr. Grayson. He watched her, intrigued. She really was quite striking. There was something playful, even kittenish about her. Again he was struck by how this woman who lacked every attribute on his list for the perfect woman managed to increase his heart rate every time he looked at her.

As Emma walked toward the kitchen the light at the entrance turned off and the kitchen light came on. After a few moments Rodney watched her come out of the kitchen, lights turning off and on as she moved across the room.

"How do you do that?" he asked as Emma got nearer.

Emma was startled by Rodney's voice. She had been so engrossed in her own thoughts that she hadn't seen him sitting there.

"Carson, uh, Dr. Beckett is still trying to figure that one out" Emma responded awkwardly. She had not planned on running into Dr. McKay. "I'm sorry, you're working. I'll leave you alone." she started to go, but Rodney stopped her.

"Sit. Sit. I was just going over your translations. They're going to be very helpful."

"Really? When Dr. Zelenka mentioned they had already been..." Emma stopped herself short. She had guessed that Dr. McKay had intentionally given her the wrong report this morning. Her failure would give him the excuse he needed to dismiss her from his lab.

"Yes, well, An unfortunate misunderstanding." Rodney smiled, then quickly looked away. He had been caught red handed trying to trap Dr Grayson, and had felt guilty ever since.

Emma smiled back, then started eating the chocolate cake in front of her.

"Where did you get that?" Rodney asked, eyeing the cake on Emma's plate. He had never seen such a delicious looking cake anywhere on Atlantis.

"This? Oh, the chef usually hides a piece or two away for me."

Rodney eyed her cautiously. The chef had never done anything special for him. Matter of fact the few times he had tried to speak to him about his own dietary needs, the chef had turned and walked away hardly acknowledging Rodney's presence. But he could see how this pretty redhead could turn the man's head. Rodney figured her smile had melted more than one heart, and opened several doors.

"Here, try some." Emma offered him her plate.

Rodney took a bite. "This is incredible. This is the best cake I've ever eaten."

Emma laughed. "I'll ask him to put some aside for you."

"No." Rodney replied quickly. That's okay. I don't want him to go to any trouble on my account." Rodney studied his coffee mug.

Emma watched him carefully. She assumed he had said something that the chef had not liked. Everyone knew about Dr. McKay's talent for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. She continued to eat her cake.

Rodney decided to take advantage of the time alone with Emma. Perhaps if he got to know her better he wouldn't feel quite so self conscious around her.

"So, uh, do you live around here?" Rodney grimaced as the words fell out of his mouth. He was having flashbacks to his college days – trying desperately to socialize with women who were very obviously out of his league.

"Uh huh, I live at the end of this section of living spaces." Emma responded. "It's off one of the smaller hallways tucked away in a corner. It's not very big, but I have a wonderful view of the ocean."

Rodney nodded. If she had caught his double entendre, she had at least had the decency to ignore it.

"How about you?" Emma asked politely. Perhaps if she could get Dr. McKay to feel more comfortable around her, he would let her continue working for him.

"I'm down at the other end. I was lucky enough to get one of the larger quarters with a separate bedroom." Rodney grimaced yet again. How was he going to work around this woman when merely saying the word bedroom made him feel like he was propositioning her.

"That's nice." Emma continued eating her cake. She was savoring every mouthful. Rodney watched entranced as she slowly pulled the fork out of her mouth. No, he was definitely not going to get any work done with her around.

"So, uh, Carson says that you and he are old friends," Rodney mentioned, desperate to fill the awkward silence between them.

"Is that what he said?" Emma tried to sound surprised. Against her better judgment, she added, "Actually we were engaged, but it didn't work out."

Rodney looked at her in utter amazement. Carson had been holding out on him. No wonder he had never introduced her to Rodney. Carson was an idiot to let her slip through his fingers.

Emma looked up to find Rodney staring at her. She had gone too far. Carson had warned her to watch her tongue around Dr. McKay. She had always had a habit of speaking before thinking, and her wit had gotten her in trouble plenty of times in the past. Emma decided she better shut up before Dr. McKay had even more reason to banish her from his lab.

Rodney turned his head away quickly. He would have to stop this habit of staring at her. He started working on his calculations again, hoping he wasn't blushing.

The silence between them became overwhelming. Emma decided she better exit gracefully. "Well, I should let you get back to work, I've kept you long enough. Good night, Dr. McKay."

Emma got up and turned towards the door. Rodney didn't look up.

"Rodney."

"What?" Emma turned back, not quite sure what she had heard.

"Rodney," He glanced up at her, still not daring to make eye contact. "Call me Rodney."

"Good night, Rodney." Emma smiled and turned away. Perhaps she had made some progress after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note 9/7: I've done a second pass on chapters 6-8. The plot hasn't changed, just tightened up a few things and worked on some areas that were bothering me. Let me know what you think.

----------

"Rodney!" Elizabeth needed a word with Dr. McKay. She had left him pretty much to himself while he got used to working with Dr. Grayson, but now she needed to know how the arrangement was working out.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" Rodney was trying to get back to his lab.

"How's everything going?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Fine, fine. Why do you ask?" He wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"How is Dr. Grayson working out?"

"Oh, fine, fine." Rodney tried to sound as convincing as possible. "Why, have you heard otherwise?" He was starting to get a little paranoid. Carson had asked him the same question just yesterday. He wondered if Emma was unhappy working with him. Perhaps she had asked for a transfer.

"No, nothing specific." Elizabeth had indeed checked up on the situation. She had talked with Dr. Zelenka who had nothing but the highest praise for Dr. Grayson. She had also talked with Emma herself. Although Emma had nothing but good things to say about working with Dr. McKay, Elizabeth felt she was holding back. She thought it was time to go directly to the source.

"I was looking at your team for tomorrow's expedition down to Level 6. I noticed Dr. Grayson's name wasn't on the list."

"Oh? Well, uh, I have some work I need her to do in the lab." That was a flat out lie.

"I think you should include her," Elizabeth replied.

Rodney tried to look like he was considering the idea. "I'll think about it, Elizabeth, but the team's pretty full as it is. I don't think there'll be room for her."

"Make room. I want her to get some field experience." Elizabeth turned and walked away, not waiting for Rodney's response.

Rodney walked toward the lab frustrated. He couldn't tell Elizabeth he didn't want Emma on the expedition because he still felt awkward around her. Or that he still didn't understand her abilities and was afraid she might accidentally activate something down there – like flood doors. He had hoped he would have more time to work with her before she accompanied him outside the lab.

Things had been running reasonably well the past week, considering Emma still wasn't able to fully control her Ancient genes. There had been a few minor disasters when Rodney had let her tie in to the Ancient mainframe, mostly related to the overhead lighting. Luckily Radek had put in an extra supply of light bulbs.

Now he found himself forced to take Emma with him on their latest expedition. He wondered how long that supply of light bulbs would last.

Rodney entered the lab to see Radek and Emma going over some technical files. He was amazed at how easily Radek could talk with her. The two had quickly become fast friends. Since most of Rodney's attempts at small-talk had been less than successful, he had pretty much given up trying to converse with her about anything other than work. But he did enjoy sitting back and watching her talk. Emma could get animated over the littlest things.

"Dr. Grayson," Rodney said, "You'll be accompanying us tomorrow down to Level 6."

Emma had no idea what had changed his mind. She had been trying all week to convince Rodney to take her with him on the mission. She was just glad he had. Emma wanted desperately to explore the city she had seen in her visions when she had been connected to the mainframe.

Emma had even employed Radek to help her cause, but he had had no better luck. She had hoped that by the next trip she could prove herself competent enough to come along.

Without thinking Emma threw her arms around him, "Thank you, Rodney!"

"Okay, Okay," Rodney froze. The feel of Emma hugging him put his body on overload.

Emma felt Rodney's body tense. "Sorry, I was just..." She released him, embarrassed at her sudden outburst of enthusiasm. She quickly brushed his chest trying to straighten his shirt.

"That's enough." Rodney felt little shocks of electricity course through him each time Emma touched him.

"Sorry again," Emma blushed. Rodney was obviously not one for physical contact. "I'll make sure to be more professional tomorrow."

"Yes. And you should probably call me Dr. McKay in front of the other scientists."

"Of course. Dr. McKay." Emma suppressed her delight and returned to her station, but not before flashing Radek a big smile.

Radek smiled back then turned to Rodney. The look on Rodney's face spoke volumes. Radek started to chuckle.

"Don't you have something to do?" Rodney shot at him.

"I think I can find something," Radek turned away still laughing. Score another victory for Emma. Radek couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note 9/7: I've done a second pass on chapters 6-8. Just tightened up a few things. Let me know what you think.

----------

The scientists gathered near the transporter that would take them down to Level 6. It was a large group, but as they uncovered labs they would leave smaller teams behind for further study.

The scientists milled about chatting excitedly. Most of them rarely got out of their labs, even fewer had ever been off world. There was also a small contingent of guards along for protection. The guards were never happy with this arrangement, since babysitting the scientists was more of a punishment to them. The real action was off-world.

Emma recognized a few of the women nearby and joined them. She had not made many friends yet on Atlantis and was looking forward to getting to know more people.

Rodney was busy checking the equipment they would need, but he still made sure to keep an eye on Emma. He wanted her close by at all times. He was uneasy having her along, forcing him to divide his attention between her and his work. Rodney glanced over to see Emma talking to some of the scientists and relaxed slightly. She couldn't get into trouble just talking.

He went back to checking the energy cells, making sure there were enough for any Ancient labs they might decide to make operational. Their goal this mission was to find water purifying equipment. There always seemed to be plenty of fresh water on Atlantis but they still had not found the source. If he could find the technology, he might be able to adapt it for off-world sites.

Rodney saw one of the scientists Emma had been talking to pass by. He glanced over to make sure she was still in the same spot, but instead of being with the small group of women she was alone with Kavanagh.

"Kavanagh!" Rodney spit out the name under his breath.

"What was that?" Radek wasn't sure he had heard Rodney correctly.

"She hasn't been here ten minutes and Kavanagh's all over her." Rodney dropped his tools and marched over to them.

As Rodney approached, Kavanagh turned towards him. "McKay, where have you been hiding Dr. Grayson? It's about time you shared her with the rest of us."

Rodney watched as Kavanagh all but drooled over Emma. "Go help Zelenka," Rodney instructed her. She looked at him but he refused to make eye contact.

Rodney just stared at Kavanagh. He did not want to start anything this early in the day, but seeing the two of them together infuriated him.

"She's a member of my team, Kavanagh. Treat her with respect," Rodney growled. He turned and walked back to Radek and Emma.

Rodney glared at her. "I told you to stay close by."

"I was just..."

"I don't want to hear any excuses. Just stay close by and stay away from Kavanagh."

Emma glanced back to see Kavanagh smiling at her with an evil grin. It gave her a chill.

"He looks harmless enough to me," Emma lied. Kavanagh was leering at her – Emma felt naked under his gaze.

"Just stay away from him," Rodney snapped. "Zelenka, keep an eye on her. Don't let her wander off." If Rodney couldn't keep her with him at all times, at least he could have Zelenka keep watch.

"No problem, Rodney," Radek leaned in so no one else could hear, "I'll make sure Kavanagh keeps his distance."

Rodney whipped around. "I don't want her creating any trouble, that's all." He didn't need anyone thinking he was jealous of Kavanagh.

"Alright boys and girls, listen up." Rodney moved to the head of the group. "We will be exploring Level 6 today. Stay in your groups and stay close. We're looking for water purification equipment, but keep your eyes out for anything else that looks interesting."

The guards started down the transporter with Rodney, the scientists following closelt behind. They all regrouped on Level 6. Emma stayed back a bit with Radek enjoying her first trip out of Dr. McKay's lab.

"What did he mean?" Emma asked.

"We don't want to overlook something that may be valuable to us," Radek answered, checking his gear for the fourth time.

"No, I mean about Kavanagh." Emma glanced back at Kavanagh standing with a small group of what looked to be his regular team.

Zelenka turned to see what Emma was looking at. "Kavanagh's always been difficult to get along with. He likes to complain to anyone who will listen." He looked at Emma, "He is trouble, you know."

"Yes, I figured that out. As soon as he joined us the rest of the group suddenly had equipment to check."

Radek laughed. "He does seem to have that effect on people."

"I guess I should thank Rodney for rescuing me. He was starting to become a bit irritating."

"So I guess you don't find Kavanagh attractive," Radek teased.

"Why Dr. Zelenka, if I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous," Emma laughed.

"I'll take that as a no," Radek replied. "Actually, pretty much everyone despises Kavanagh," Radek continued, "Except for his small group of followers. They're all complainers. Never happy with the way things are run. He's challenged Rodney on more than one occasion. Kavanagh feels he should have been appointed to the Senior Staff."

Emma looked up at Rodney leading the tour. He had quite the presence in front of the group.

"Sort of an alpha-scientist struggle, huh?" Emma continued to watch Rodney. He was certainly the alpha-scientist down here. She glanced back to see Kavanagh also watching Rodney, although stalking may have been a more appropriate term.

Radek smiled. "I wouldn't say that to their faces."

Emma smiled back. "No, I don't think I will." The last thing she was going to do was fuel the fire that burned just below Rodney's surface. At least not intentionally.

----------

A string of labs was found before lunch that showed promise. As scientists were assigned to stay behind, the group became smaller. Rodney continued to keep an eye on Emma. She and Kavanagh had managed to stay away from each other, but Rodney refused to let his guard down until Kavanaugh had been left behind at one of the labs.

"Alright everyone, take a break." Rodney ordered. They had been going all morning. The group could relax for a while before they started up again.

"Radek," Rodney called him over quietly. "Watch Emma."

"Don't worry. I don't think she's interested in Kavanagh," Radek responded. "I think you can relax."

"Just make sure she doesn't wander off, that's all," he snapped back. Rodney pulled out his laptop and started mapping out the afternoon's itinerary.

Emma pulled a power bar from her pack. She had enjoyed the morning's exploration, but she hadn't contributed much of anything particularly useful. She was able to get a few panels up and working, translate a few symbols, but that was it. Dr. McKay had pulled her away from any Ancient machines they came across before she had a chance to get close to them.

She found a place to sit down away from the group. Emma had felt uncomfortable being under Rodney's strict supervision all morning. Most of the scientists had taken his cue and stayed away from her. She had also seen Kavanagh looking a little too amused by the situation. She could just imagine the gossip that would be circulating after today. Emma knew she couldn't remain anonymous for long with her extra Ancient gene, but she also didn't want to be the center of any lascivious gossip, especially since there was no basis to it.

Emma took a sip of water from her canteen. She glanced up to see Kavanagh smirking at her. She turned away so she wouldn't have to look at him, which seemed to amuse him even more. She caught him laughing out of the corner of her eye.

Emma looked down the small hallway now in front of her. It seemed familiar. She wondered if this was one of the hallways she had seen in her visions. There might be something interesting down there – perhaps even useful.

Kavanagh watched Emma get up and start down the hall away from the group. He glanced over his shoulder to see McKay and Zelenka engrossed in conversation. Finally he might have a chance to be alone with her. He followed her through the maze of hallways, eventually finding her after a few wrong turns. She was standing in front of a large console. There was a screen above with data scrolling faster than he could read it. He saw Emma, her hands on the Ancient machine looking at the screen. He approached quietly, stopping directly behind her.

Emma felt a presence. She quickly broke off from the mainframe and whipped around fully expecting to find Rodney ready to scold her yet again. Instead she crashed right into Kavanagh's chest. Kavanagh grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling over.

"It's only me," he smiled conspiratorially. He could see the concern in her face. "You're not supposed to be doing that, are you? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Kavanagh leaned in. Emma felt like she was about to be devoured.

"Dr. Kavanagh! You startled me."

"I assure you that was not my intent," Kavanagh purred. "I thought I would just take the opportunity to spend some time alone with you, away from prying eyes."

Emma watched him carefully. "Actually, I was just..."

"Just what? Scanning the mainframe?" Kavanagh leaned in even closer. He now had her backed up against the wall.

Emma had been caught. "We should probably get back to the others."

"Nonsense! I haven't had a chance to get to know you yet. We may find we have a lot in common."

Emma didn't like what he was insinuating. She doubted they had anything in common.

"You know, if you'd like I could see about getting you transferred to my lab. I would let you onto the mainframe any time you'd like." Kavanagh continued to inch in even closer. "Our little secret."

Emma put her hands on his chest, trying to keep some space between them. "I'm quite content working for Dr. McKay, thank you."

"Only content? I could make you happier than that."

Emma was amazed how everything out of this man's mouth sounded like an indecent proposal.

"I'm very happy." Emma tried to squeeze around him.

----------

Rodney glanced up to check on Emma. So far this morning she had managed to stay out of trouble, but he still didn't trust that she might accidentally activate something dangerous, like Kavanagh. He looked around but didn't see her. He prodded Zelenka, "Have you seen Dr. Grayson?"

"She was over in the corner last time I looked. She's doing fine, Rodney. She can take care of herself."

"If she can take care of herself then where is she?" Rodney tried to keep his cool. "Kavanagh's missing too."

"I'm sure the two didn't go off together if that's what you're thinking," Radek replied.

"I'm not thinking anything," Rodney snapped back. Rodney walked over to her pack and picked it up.

"We just need to find her before she breaks something. Stay here with the rest of the group and make sure no one else wanders off. I'll be right back."

Rodney started down the hall, hoping to find Emma before anything could happen to her. Although his patience was wearing thin, he was worried about her. It was easy to get lost in the unexplored sections of the city. He stopped to figure out in which direction they had gone when he heard voices coming from one of the smaller corridors off to the side. He turned the corner to see Kavanagh leaning over Emma, her hands on his chest.

Rodney cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm not interrupting, am I?" His sarcasm did not conceal the anger in his voice.

"Dr. McKay!" Emma was never happier to see anyone in her life. Kavanagh had her pinned against the wall and she had no idea how she was going to extricate herself without kneeing him in the groin.

Kavanagh turned and backed off. He was grinning ear to ear. "McKay. We were just conducting some private... research."

Emma quickly moved next to Rodney. "Actually, it was my fault. I thought this area looked familiar to me and I wandered off. I know I shouldn't have. I'm sorry.

Rodney grabbed her arm. "Kavanagh, go join the others. We'll be along in a minute."

Rodney's voice was a little too controlled. Emma was sure he was about to unleash that infamous temper on her. Kavanagh left but not before moving in to give her one more lecherous grin.

Rodney waited until Kavanagh was out of sight. "The next time I give you a direct order I expect you to obey it. This isn't a kindergarten field trip."

Emma opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't say a word. There's enough to do down here without having to baby-sit you." Rodney started to pull Emma through the halls.

"Ow!" Emma cried. She was not expecting such a firm grim.

"Stop! You're hurting me." She fought against Rodney forcing him to drag her along behind him. Finally as they turned a corner she grabbed hold of it bringing them both to a sudden stop.

"I said stop!" Emma yelled.

Rodney stared at her dumbstruck. None of his staff had ever talked back to him like that.

Emma fought desperately not to back down under Rodney's fierce gaze.

"I know I went off without asking permission. And I know I shouldn't have. And I apologize! But I am sick and tired of being told I'm incompetent! You have flatly refused to let me do much of anything today. And to top it off you've decided who I can and cannot associate with!"

"I never said you were incompetent," Rodney shot back at her.

"Not in so many words. But it's obvious you don't want me along. I have no idea why I'm even here. Oh, right, Dr. Weir ordered you to put me on your team."

Emma was getting angrier by the minute. But at least it was out in the open. Maybe this would force him to treat her as a valuable member of his team. Either that or send her back to Archives.

The lights in the hallway started to flicker. Rodney looked up knowing Emma was the source of the power surge. He tried unsuccessfully to maintain what little control he had left.

"No, I didn't want you on my team," Rodney snarled, "But I'm stuck with you so if you don't mind, please join the others and stay out of trouble!"

Emma was not ready to give up so easily. "Why don't you just tell Dr. Weir I'm hopeless, that I'm of no use to you. She can't force us to work together forever."

Rodney glared at her. This was the most stubborn woman he had ever met. "You're not useless. You've made valuable contributions. You've just got to learn to obey my orders."

Rodney pulled her close. "And stay away from Kavanagh!" For a moment her nearness knocked him off balance. He fought a sudden urge to kiss her. He let go of her quickly before he did anything he would later regret.

Emma turned and stormed away. She knew he was right, she needed to listen to him for her safety as well as the others. But she couldn't resist investigating that hallway.

She walked into the room where the other scientists were gathered. Emma stopped suddenly. They were all staring at her. Her and Rodney's fight must have been heard by everyone. She slowly walked over to Zelenka, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. Radek glanced sympathetically towards her. Emma gave him a weak smile.

A few minutes later Rodney entered. He stopped, taken aback at the sight of everyone turning to stare at him. "Alright, break time's over," he barked. "Let's get back to work."

The group gathered their equipment and started out. Rodney glared at Emma one last time before walking away. He hoped she had gotten the message, but somehow he didn't think this would be the last time he would have to remind her of who was in charge.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note 9/7: I did a second pass on chapters 6-8. Mostly dialogue and finessing a few things that had been bothering me. Let me know what you think. Also, the next installment is in the works. Hopefully I'll have the chapters up in a week or so.

----------

Rodney strode quickly down the hall to Beckett's quarters. He was planning to give Carson a piece of his mind. It was all his fault he was in this mess with Emma.

He knocked sharply on the door and opened it without waiting for a response.

"Carson, we need to talk." Rodney stormed in to find Emma standing in the middle of the room.

After an awkward silence Emma put down her drink and started toward the door. "I was just leaving," she said, never taking her eyes off Rodney. When she reached him he looked away. She could see how angry he was.

"Goodnight, Carson." Emma said, and took one last look at Dr. McKay. She wanted to remember the man who was about to destroy her career.

After the door closed Rodney exploded. "What were you thinking bringing her here to Atlantis! She's a walking disaster!"

"Rodney, she's not that bad."

"She refuses to obey orders, she can't control that Ancient gene of hers. She's destroying my authority with the other scientists..."

Carson stood there letting Rodney rant. Maybe once he let off some steam they could discuss Emma more calmly.

Rodney paced back and forth. "She needs to learn to listen. I can't take her on away missions if I have to go chasing after her every five minutes."

"I've talked to her Rodney. She said she would listen to you. She knows she did wrong."

"And you believe her?"

"That she knows what she did was wrong? Yes. That she will obey your orders?" Carson shrugged, "She knows she has to. She wants to be here, Rodney, she wants to contribute."

"She doesn't belong here, Carson. She's too distracting. The way she approaches her work, the way she..." Rodney was at a loss for words.

"The way she disrupts your lab?" Carson added

"Yes," Rodney replied, still pacing.

Carson watched Rodney closely. "The way she lights up when she's solved a problem?

"Yes!" Rodney was lost in his own thoughts, only half hearing Carson.

"The way her nose crinkles when she laughs? The way she tosses her hair?"

"Yes, yes!" Rodney realized what Carson had been saying. "What! No! What are you talking about?"

Carson laughed. "Nothing, Rodney, just having a bit of fun. If it's really that bad, why don't you tell Elizabeth you tried but it's just not working out. I'm sure she could put Emma on Kavanagh's team."

Rodney mumbled under his breath, "Not Kavanagh."

"What was that?"

"I said I don't want her off the team." Rodney had calmed down somewhat but was still agitated.

"I think you need a drink." Carson poured him a glass.

Rodney collapsed on the couch. "She's already driven me to drink and it's only been a week."

"Rodney, just give her a little more time. This has been a big adjustment for her."

"What about me? I can't have a member of my team yelling at me. Everyone heard."

"She does have a bit of a temper. She'll calm down once she gets used to you."

"Used to me! How am I supposed to get used to her?" Rodney finished off his glass. "No wonder your engagement didn't work out."

Carson turned to look at Rodney. "What?"

Rodney stared at him, wondering if he should have brought it up. "She said you were engaged but it didn't work out. Now I know why."

Carson howled with laughter.

Rodney didn't know what was so funny. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it." He was getting uncomfortable. "I mean there must have been a reason you never told me about it."

Carson continued laughing uncontrollably. Rodney looked more confused than ever.

"She didn't tell you?" Carson asked.

Rodney shook his head. He had no idea what Carson found so funny.

"She never mentioned to you that she was 8 and I was 14?" Carson wiped the tears from his eyes. This was too good.

Rodney was stunned. "You think she'd mention something like that," he said mostly to himself.

Carson looked at Rodney and chuckled. "I would have loved to see your face when she told you."

Rodney smirked. "Ha, ha. Very funny." He thought about how he had been taken in by that innocent face of hers. "You knew all along she was trouble and you still allowed her to be assigned to my lab."

"I tried, Rodney, really I tried. But Dr. Weir was adamant."

"What am I going to do?" Rodney looked defeated.

"First of all, have another drink." Carson filled his glass. "Secondly, get used to it. She's a wonderful girl, Rodney. If you can just figure out a way to control her."

"What do you suggest?"

"I don't know. I was never able to figure that out."

"Great, just great." Rodney downed the glass and held it out for more.

Carson laughed again as he filled Rodney's glass for the third time.

Rodney had calmed down enough to see the remains of what looked like a quiet evening between Carson and Emma. "So, uh, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No," Carson replied.

"I mean, uh, the two of you..."

"Rodney, it's okay. You didn't interrupt anything."

He watched Rodney down his third glass of liquor. Rodney had it bad – Carson wondered if he was even aware of his feelings for Emma. His mind was usually too wrapped up in his experiments to notice women. And there were definitely women on Atlantis interested in Rodney. But as far as Carson knew he had never acted on any of it.

"If you're going to work with Emma you have to know she's a bit of a spitfire. Don't tell me you haven't already noticed?"

Rodney nodded. He had indeed noticed. Emma didn't think twice about standing up to him. She obviously was not intimidated by him at all, a trait he found very seductive. If anything, he was a bit intimidated by her.

"Don't be too hard on her," Carson said. She's always been a bit stubborn. She's always said things before thinking. But she does have a good heart – and a pretty face."

Rodney managed a half-hearted smile. He still wasn't sure of the exact nature of Carson and Emma's relationship, but he did know that he was glad he was too much of a coward to try for more with her himself. He wasn't sure he could handle the stress.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for being so patient while I worked on the next installment. I've got the next few chapters roughed out, so it shouldn't be too long before they're posted.

---------------

"Did you read the report?" Elizabeth asked John. They were on their way to the senior staff meeting.

"Quite an expedition," he replied. "I understand Kavanagh was involved."

"Yes, he was. Otherwise I would have pulled Dr. Grayson out of Rodney's lab immediately."

"Really?" John hoped she hadn't seriously considered that. He was looking forward to working with her.

"No, not really. Dr. Grayson has made exceptional progress working with Rodney. I don't want to separate the two unless I absolutely have to. Besides, any time Kavanagh's around trouble seems to follow. I've had a run in or two with him myself."

Elizabeth remembered her latest. She was still trying to figure out a way to gracefully ship him back to Earth. Unfortunately Kavanagh was just valuable enough to make it impossible to dismiss him without bringing attention to the matter.

"So Kavanagh was the cause of the dispute?" John asked.

"I don't know for sure, but my guess is he had a hand in starting the argument between them," Elizabeth replied.

"From what I heard, it sounded more like a lover's quarrel." John looked at Elizabeth with a mischievous grin.

"You think Rodney and Dr. Grayson?" Elizabeth pondered this for a moment before dismissing the idea.

"Whatever the reason for their disagreement," Elizabeth continued, emphasizing the word disagreement, "I'm willing to give it another try. This time without Kavanagh. I want her and Rodney to accompany you on this away mission."

"Good idea. Teyla and I can chaperone."

"John," Elizabeth looked at him disapprovingly. "Don't cause any trouble between the two of them. I want this arrangement to work out."

"Is that personally or professionally?" John was enjoying this.

"I just want them to be in the same room together without..." Elizabeth paused looking for the appropriate word.

"Quarreling?" John replied. "Like I said, we'll make sure to chaperone them. Besides, I'm not sure Rodney would know what to do with a woman like her."

Elizabeth turned to see John grinning ear to ear.

---------------

Emma had arrived early and was waiting in the conference room alone. Dr. Weir had requested her to attend the morning's briefing. She hoped it did not have to do with the debacle down on Level 6 the other day. So far she and Dr. McKay had kept an uneasy truce, although she had not actually seen him since that night in Carson's quarters.

Rodney entered to see Emma standing there. He glanced away quickly, not sure where to look. "Good morning," he said eventually, breaking the awkward silence.

"Good morning," Emma replied, trying to sound cheerful. "I finished those translations you left for me yesterday morning. Did you get them?" she asked, struggling to continue the conversation.

Rodney had communicated only by short emails with Emma in the last two days, choosing to work down on Level 6 in one of the labs they had found. Radek had assured her that there was nothing wrong, that he simply wanted to set up the new labs himself.

"Yes, yes. Thank you. They were just what we needed," Rodney asserted. He had not expected to see Emma at the staff meeting. He hoped that Elizabeth was not taking the initiative to dismiss her back to Archives. Although he had been avoiding her for the past two days, he needed her expertise. The progress they had made since she had joined the team was exceptional. Besides, he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her again. The last two days had been miserable, but necessary. He had needed some time away from her to regain his composure.

"I have some more texts for you to decipher. I'll send them to you after the meeting," Rodney continued.

Emma breathed an internal sigh of relief. He couldn't be planning to get rid of her if he had more work for her to do. "Perhaps I could join you down on Level 6. It might make the work go more quickly." Emma bit her tongue. She knew immediately that had been the wrong thing to say.

"No, that's alright. I think it would be best if you stayed in the lab."

"I may see something that you overlooked..." Emma saw the spark in Rodney's eyes. She should have stopped while she was ahead, but the words had just fallen out of her mouth.

"Really. Something I overlooked," Rodney shot back. "Perhaps you could teach me the basics of quantum physics while we're at it." He was trying to make amends, but she was making it very difficult.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Didn't mean to what? Didn't mean to go off with Kavanagh without my permission?" Rodney felt himself losing control.

Now it was out. Emma realized that Rodney was still mad at her for wandering off the other day. But to bring Kavanagh into this was hitting below the belt.

"I did not go off with Kavanagh, he followed me," Emma responded her temper rising.

"He followed you. Huh. Well, you didn't seem to mind being with him when I found the two of you together."

"We were just talking." Emma was getting angrier by the minute. "Do you think I would actually be interested in someone like him?"

"I'm a scientist, Dr. Grayson," Rodney responded coolly. "I am an objective observer of my surroundings and I know what I saw."

"All the more reason why you should take me back down there with you," Emma replied. "You quite obviously misinterpreted your findings. Who knows what else you might misinterpret."

"That's it. You are hereby officially restricted to the lab. You will not leave it under any circumstances without my permission." Rodney realized too late that the conversation had spiraled quickly out of control.

"You're grounding me!"

"Yes I'm grounding you!" Rodney looked at her infuriated. "If that's the way you want to look at it, then yes, I'm grounding you! You will stay at your station until I say otherwise."

Elizabeth and John entered the conference room to see Rodney and Emma glaring at each other. They had obviously interrupted something. Elizabeth glanced at John seeing a smirk on his face. She raised one eyebrow signaling him to remain quiet.

"Good morning," Elizabeth stated, hopefully loud enough to break the stalemate before them.

Emma turned to see Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard watching them. "Good morning, Dr. Weir. We were just..."

"We were just discussing the latest findings on Level 6," Rodney interrupted. "Dr. Grayson has made good progress on the texts we found down there."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. She's turned out to be quite an asset to your team." Elizabeth watched the two closely. It seemed Rodney was not so eager to get rid of Emma after all, despite his inability to get along with her for more than a few minutes at a time.

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone," Teyla entered to see what looked like the end of a rather intense discussion. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not at all," Elizabeth replied. "We were just welcoming Dr. Grayson to the meeting. I believe you two have met."

"Yes, briefly," Teyla confirmed. "Welcome Dr. Grayson." Teyla, like the rest of Atlantis, had heard about the incident on Level 6. It looked to her like there were still some issues that needed to be resolved between Rodney and Dr. Grayson.

The five of them sat down at the table, Rodney and Emma at opposite ends. Elizabeth started the meeting.

"Our latest reconnaissance has found signs of civilization on Planet P3X-794. It looks to be pre-industrial, but there are some readings that suggest Ancient technology." Elizabeth pulled up the report on the screen in front of her.

"I would like the four of you to check it out. Dr. Grayson, is that alright with you?"

Emma's ears perked up. Was Dr. Weir talking away mission somewhere with Ancient technology? She started to answer when Rodney interrupted.

"Elizabeth, do you think it's wise to contact a new civilization under these circumstances?"

Emma knew he was referring to her. She wondered if she would ever get Dr. McKay to trust her completely. She waited for Dr. Weir's response.

"What circumstances are you referring to, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.

"You know." He glanced at Emma. "I mean I'd hate for us to meet what could be a new ally, walk into their town, say hello and blow them up."

"To be fair, Dr. Grayson hasn't blown up anything," Colonel Sheppard responded. "Yet." He winked at Emma.

Rodney watched Sheppard flirt with Emma. "Precisely. Yet," he answered looking angrily at John.

"Rodney, John is right. It's unfair for you to make such assumptions."

"I'm just saying there's a difference between translating some text at a computer and making contact with a new civilization," Rodney continued.

"Dr. Grayson, what do you have to say for yourself?" Emma had only half heard the conversation. She had been studying the report now in front of her.

"Dr. Grayson?" Elizabeth repeated.

"There's something different about these texts." Emma said quietly, trying to digest what she was looking at.

Elizabeth waited to see if Emma had found the same inconsistencies she had.

Emma looked up in amazement. She saw Dr. Weir smiling at her. "These are..."

"Precisely," she replied. "I thought you'd be interested." Elizabeth had read Dr. Grayson's research linking early Mediterranean civilizations to the Ancients. She thought Emma would be the perfect choice to investigate these anomalies further.

"There are Earth languages mixed in with the Ancient symbols," Emma continued. "And the architecture..."

Col. Sheppard moved around to the other side of Emma.

"See this temple? There are Minoan influences here. The main structure is typical Ancient architecture. But there are early Classical Greek influences in the surrounding buildings." Emma stopped to study the photographs more closely. "I don't understand. How did Earth architecture dated at less than 10,000 years get here to the Pegasus galaxy?"

"Are you saying the Ancients came back?" John asked, leaning over Emma, putting his arm on the back of her chair. He was trying to make out the details she was referring to.

"I'm not sure. There have been reports of parallel development in civilizations within galaxies, but this is the first evidence I've seen of it happening between two separate galaxies. Especially two so far apart." Emma shook her head. "I don't know what to say."

Rodney, in the mean time, had worked his way around the table stopping behind Emma. He had been trying to concentrate on the report but was distracted to see John so close to her.

"Perhaps you are misinterpreting your observations, Dr. Grayson." Rodney said sharply.

Emma looked up to see Rodney staring at her. She did not miss the hidden message in his statement.

"Perhaps I am," Emma replied. "Once I see the ruins in person I'll have a better understanding of what they are."

Rodney moved in next to Emma to take a look at the computer screen, pushing Colonel Sheppard out of the way. John stepped back, suppressing a grin. He got Rodney's message loud and clear.

"And what do you make of this, Dr. Grayson?" Rodney had flipped to another image on the screen. He watched her, hoping she would make a mistake proving she was not yet ready to travel with them off world.

"It looks like a symbol for a ZPM," Emma replied. She knew she was being tested. She needed to prove to the others that she could work under Dr. McKay's supervision without creating any more problems.

"A ZPM. Well, wouldn't that be nice," Rodney replied sarcastically. "Actually," Rodney looked down at the screen. "It's a symbol for a ZPM." He quickly ran through a series of images to confirm what he saw in front of him.

"Elizabeth! There may be a ZPM down there, "Rodney announced excitedly.

"Alright, that settles it. You leave immediately." Elizabeth ordered. The possibility of another ZPM couldn't wait. "And Emma, try to bring back any information you can as to how these Earth civilizations got there."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Rodney interjected, "But Dr. Grayson has more important things to take care of here."

"We need her on this trip." John replied.

"Well you can't have her," Rodney turned towards Colonel Sheppard. "I've restricted her to the lab."

"You grounded her?" John asked amazed.

Rodney looked at him exasperated. "I have not grounded her, I've just..."

"Restricted her to the lab," John finished Rodney's sentence, trying not to laugh.

"Dr. McKay," Elizabeth stated firmly, "Dr. Grayson is accompanying you to P3X-794. I expect you will do everything necessary to make sure she is properly prepared. And you will make sure she gets whatever support she needs for her research once you're on the planet."

'Elizabeth!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Enough. Go." Elizabeth said, before Rodney could continue. Sometimes she felt more like a den mother than the leader of a scientific expedition. She was going to have to keep a closer eye on the situation between Drs. McKay and Grayson.

Rodney pulled Emma aside as they left the briefing room.

"Go get your pack and meet me at the jumper bay." Rodney was trying to remember everything he needed to tell her. "There's not enough time to give you a thorough briefing for going off world, just be prepared for anything."

"I did receive the basic training back on Earth," Emma replied, trying to convince Rodney she could handle the mission.

"Okay, well, that will have to do." Rodney studied her closely. "And I know I don't have to remind you to... you know." This mission was off world, not within Atlantis. The dangers were much more unpredictable.

"I understand. Don't worry." Emma knew she had to be on her best behavior on this mission if she didn't want it to be her last. She smiled at Rodney reassuringly. Rodney nodded and sent Emma on her way.

He returned to the lab to collect his equipment. Radek was already packing up what he would need to bring with them.

"The imaging scanner is not working at 100 capacity so use it sparingly," Radek reminded him.

"Yes, yes I know," Rodney replied. He hated how Radek fussed over the equipment when it was taken off world.

"And the video recorder link is acting up," Radek continued.

"I've got it," Rodney snapped back.

"And you've got to set the calibrator to just above zero on the energy scanner to get an accurate reading, not at zero," Radek continued.

"Alright! I know!" Rodney turned to him, irritated. "Anything else?" Rodney noticed that Radek seemed especially nervous.

Radek looked down and shuffled his feet. "Well, uh, take good care of Emma."

Rodney paused to look at Radek, then looked away. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her." He turned and walked out of his lab, knowing full well that Radek, not to mention Carson, would never forgive him if something happened to Emma under his watch.

---------------

Rodney reached the jumper bay to find Emma already there. She was sitting at the control panel while Colonel Sheppard instructed her on how to fly the jumper. Rodney struggled to put down his pack and the equipment he carried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't let her touch that!" Rodney exclaimed.

Emma turned to see Rodney rushing towards them. They hadn't even left the bay and he was already stopping her from contributing to the team. She wondered if she would make it through this mission in one piece let alone survive to go on another one under his strict control.

"It's alright, McKay. She should learn how to fly this thing. We can always use another pilot."

"She shouldn't be allowed near this thing," Rodney replied exasperated. "You don't know what will happen." Rodney was now ranting. "I don't want her accidentally opening up the hanger doors when we're five miles above Atlantis without any oxygen."

"Dr. McKay, there are failsafe protocols in place. That's not going to happen." Emma replied.

"And since when have you become a mechanical engineer?" Rodney turned on her.

"Stop it you two, before I have to separate you." John interjected. "Rodney, I will fly the jumper out of Atlantis, and Emma will take it from there."

Rodney started to object.

"Just for a short time. She needs to learn how to fly."

"You don't know what she's capable of. You haven't spent time with her." Rodney shot back.

Emma stood there watching the two of them. She felt helpless to defend herself while they argued over the merits of teaching her how to fly the puddle jumper. She looked over at Teyla who signaled for her not to worry. Emma turned back to Rodney and John.

"McKay, come with me." John pulled Rodney out of the jumper away from Teyla and Emma. He needed to calm the man down. "You've got to give her some space, Rodney."

"She shouldn't be with us in the first place. She doesn't have control of her Ancient genes! She shouldn't be allowed off world," Rodney continued emphatically.

"She's a big girl, she can learn."

Rodney tried one last-ditch effort to keep Emma from joining them. "I can't be responsible for her actions if you insist on bringing her with us."

"That's okay. She can stick with me." John replied with a grin.

"No, no!" Rodney replied quickly. Obviously his last-ditch effort had been a total failure. There was no way he was going to let Emma go off alone with Colonel Sheppard. "She's on my team. She'll stay with me." Rodney turned and walked quickly back to the jumper.

John watched him walk away, chuckling to himself. Teasing Rodney about Dr. Grayson was too easy, but he certainly wasn't going to let that stop him. He would have to remember to pace himself, though. He didn't want Rodney's already short fuse burning out too quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Rodney spent most of the trip sulking in the corner watching John teach Emma how to fly the jumper. He had tried to help, but he was no good at piloting. In addition his hovering seemed to make everyone nervous. Finally Teyla had suggested that he sit back and work on some calculations before they arrived at P3X-794.

John landed the jumper in a clearing halfway between the village and the temple. It would mean a hike for both teams, but it would also mean they could reach their destinations without being observed.

The plan of action was fairly simple. John and Teyla would scout out the village while Rodney and Emma went in search of the Ancient temple. It would be a straight forward fact gathering mission. They would go in and get out quickly.

"Okay, you two. Find out as much as you can and report back in two hours," John instructed Rodney and Emma. "I want you back here by nightfall."

He pulled Rodney aside. "Does that give you enough time alone with Dr. Grayson?"

"What are you talking about, Colonel?" Rodney asked, oblivious to his underlying question.

"Well I just thought the two of you, alone, off world, you know." John grinned mischievously at Rodney.

"There is nothing going on between the two of us if that's what you mean." Rodney replied indignantly.

"Okay, I just thought if you wanted to, this would be a good opportunity."

"I suppose you would if you had the chance, Captain Kirk." Rodney snapped back.

"Nah, she's not my type." John responded.

"What do you mean she's not your type? What's wrong with her?" Rodney asked glancing up at Emma. She seemed perfect to him, although he was not going to admit that to Colonel Sheppard any time soon.

"I'm just saying that the two of you make a cute couple. That's all. I'm not going to step on your toes before you get to make your big move." John was enjoying getting Rodney worked up over Dr. Grayson. And maybe if he was lucky something would actually come of it. If McKay had some recreational time alone with a woman he might not be so irritating all the time.

"Like I said, there is nothing going on between us. And if there were I would report directly to Dr. Heitmeyer. If you haven't noticed, she's not the easiest person to get along with."

"Well just let me know, and Teyla and I will make ourselves scarce," John replied giving Rodney a strong pat on the back.

Teyla and Emma approached the men. "Are we ready?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, yes. Let's go." Rodney asserted, not looking at Emma. She followed behind him as he quickly took off to the West.

"McKay!" John called out, "That way!" He pointed North.

Rodney looked at John. He turned his GPS system so that it matched the direction in which John was pointing. "Yes, of course." Rodney changed direction followed by Emma. She looked at John and Teyla one last time half wondering if she would ever see them again.

John chuckled as he watched them leave. Teyla looked up at him with concern, "Colonel Sheppard, are you sure they will be alright?"

He looked at her and wiped the grin off his face. "They'll be fine." John and Teyla turned and headed South towards the village.

---------------

"Can we stop for a minute?" Emma asked. They had been going for over an hour in rugged terrain. Rodney had set a particularly fast pace, and Emma was having trouble keeping up with him, especially with all the extra equipment she was carrying.

"If you want to go off-world, you need to be able to take the physical punishment." Rodney snapped back.

"I just need a moment to adjust my pack," Emma said. Rodney ignored her as he moved forward. Emma stopped anyway. She would catch up with Rodney in a moment. Right now she wanted to take a look around, to take advantage of her first off-world experience, Atlantis not-withstanding.

"Rodney." No response. "Dr. McKay!" Emma cried, trying to get his attention. Rodney had not made much progress ahead of her, coming up against a fairly large palm plant blocking the path.

"What?" Rodney snapped back, trying to hack a path through the growth.

"I think I saw something to the left."

"What?" Rodney asked, trying to hide any panic in his voice. He wasn't really prepared to play the hero in front of Emma defending her against any wild animals, or worse.

"I think I saw the ruins to the left. I think we're off course."

"Nonsense. I have the GPS and the readings say..." Rodney stopped to read the GPS. He had been hiking so determinedly that he hadn't taken a reading on their location in quite a while. "The ruins are to the left." He replied flatly.

He turned to see Emma watching him. "Alright, alright, so I overshot our target. It happens." Emma tried not to smile.

"Let's go. We have a lot of work to do." Rodney pushed past her in the direction she had indicated. About 100 yards in front of them was a small clearing leading up to a massive Ancient temple. The architecture was a mix of Ancient Atlantean and early Greek architecture. Emma had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Her research at Stargate Command had been based on the theory that some of the Ancients had ventured away from Antarctica and merged with other civilizations on Earth. And here was her proof. Only problem was that they were standing in front of a temple on a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy, not on Earth, a million plus miles away.

Rodney motioned for her to stay back while he approached the temple. He checked his scanner to see if there were any life forms inside. "It looks clear, but stay alert." Emma followed Rodney up the broad steps and into the structure.

Once inside Emma was overwhelmed by the art surrounding her. Much of the temple was intact, although a little run down. She set her pack down and walked over to the mural on the far wall.

"This is Atlantis," she said half to herself.

Rodney approached and glanced at the artwork. "Huh, well, that's nice. But it won't supply us any power. We need to find a ZPM." He turned and walked away, scanning for energy readings.

Emma continued to study the picture. It was an aerial view of Atlantis. You could make out activity on the West Pier. Ships coming and going by both sea and air, people obviously from many different planets bustling on the docks. It was how she had imagined Atlantis had been back before the Wraith.

She was pulled out of her reverie by Dr. McKay. "Dr. Grayson, if you could tear yourself away from the museum tour, we have work to do." Emma turned to see Rodney setting up the equipment they had brought. "I need you to run a scan to see if there are any vaults under the temple that might contain a ZPM. I'm going to check out the other rooms to see what I can find."

"Shouldn't we stay together?" Emma asked.

"I'll be fine," Rodney replied. "Besides..." Rodney glanced at Emma.

"You don't want me accidentally activating anything." Emma finished his sentence. She was getting tired of the same old argument from him. She really did need to find a way to get him to trust her if she was going to be of any help. Emma put thoughts of the mural aside as she busied herself with the scans.

Rodney returned after a brief reconnaissance. "Nothing to see but more paintings." The rooms were empty except for the few odd artifacts. Nothing that would help them locate a new power source. Emma had been just as unsuccessful locating any hidden vaults in the main area.

"Nothing here either," Emma replied.

Rodney sat down and pulled out a power bar. "We may as well take a break. We can check the perimeter next."

"May I go see the other rooms?" Emma asked, fully expecting Rodney to turn her down.

"Yes, but be careful. And keep your com link open."

Emma beamed as she grabbed the video recorder and started out. She was hoping there would be more murals of Atlantis. Entering the first chamber, she got her wish. All four walls were covered with images of the city, snapshots of daily life. She continued through the rooms recording mural after mural. There were concerts, marketplaces, gardens, classrooms, people gathered in common areas she recognized on Atlantis. She found one mural of the large cafeteria where the main meals were served. There was a banquet scene laid out like an Ancient Greek feast complete with musicians and dancers. There was enough information here to last a lifetime of research.

In the room farthest to the back she found a mural showing the Gate Room on Atlantis. It had not changed much in 10,000 years. It was eerie seeing the room depicted so accurately. It could have been painted yesterday except for a few small details. Just insert Dr. Weir on the balcony and you'd be all set.

"Dr. Grayson, come in." Emma heard Rodney on her headset.

"Yes, Dr. McKay?"

"We need to get started. It looks like a storm is moving in and we don't have much time to check the exterior buildings and get back to the jumper."

"Understood." Emma took one last look around. She wished she had more time to study the murals in detail. Once they were back on Atlantis she would be able to study the tapes, but that was nothing compared to seeing them in person.

Emma returned to the main entrance to see dark clouds filling the sky. "This storm moved in quickly," she commented. There had been no sign of rain when they had landed.

"Yes, well, no telling what kind of weather this planet has," Rodney replied casually. All he wanted to do was finish their work and return to the jumper so they could get back to Atlantis as quickly as possible. "Gather up the equipment and let's get out of here."

"Dr. McKay," Rodney heard John over his com link.

"Yes, Colonel," Rodney replied.

"There's a storm moving in your direction. It looks pretty big. We may have to ride it out here in the village. Can you get back to the jumper?"

Rodney walked out onto the temple's massive porch. The wind picked up suddenly blowing debris across the clearing. "I don't think so. It's moving in quite rapidly. We should probably stay here until it blows over."

"Good idea. We'll check in with you in a few hours. Will you two be alright there together unchaperoned?" John added with a chuckle.

"We'll be fine, Colonel," Rodney snapped back. He looked at Emma who was turned away. He hoped she hadn't heard any of the conversation. Another gust of wind blew more debris across the temple steps. Then the sky opened up and the rain started. "Get back inside!" he shouted to Emma. The two retreated into the temple as the storm hit the area full force.

"It looks like we're stuck here. But don't worry, we have, uh, plenty of supplies and we can, uh, do some more research inside here while we wait for the storm to pass." Rodney tried to put on a good front but he was worried. He hadn't seen a storm like this since his first months on Atlantis. He hoped this one was not as destructive.

"Let's move back into one of the other rooms and set up camp. We'll be safer away from the entrance," he continued.

Emma gathered up the equipment. She could sense the change in Rodney. "There's a very interesting room way in the back. We'll be well protected there." Emma hoped that keeping Rodney's mind off the storm would settle his nerves. She led him to the chamber with the murals of the Gate Room.

"I didn't see this before. I must have taken a different turn back here." Rodney started scanning the room. "No energy signs." He threw down his equipment and rubbed his face in frustration.

Emma tried to assure Rodney that there was still a chance to find a ZPM. "Perhaps we'll find something in one of the exterior buildings. Once the storm is over we can see what's out there."

"You're right. Let's uh, just uh..." Rodney was having trouble concentrating. He hadn't liked storms as a kid, and his experience on Atlantis had only heightened his unease in them.

Emma watched Rodney closely. "It'll be alright, Dr. McKay. Colonel Sheppard knows where we are. He'll come get us just as soon as the storm blows over."

She gave Rodney a reassuring smile. "Would you like me to set up the equipment?"

"Yes, that would be good." Rodney turned away trying to regain his composure. He knew he had to remain calm. He was responsible for Emma's safety. The last words Zelenka had said to him kept playing over in his head, "Take good care of Emma." He had promised he would and he had no plans to break that promise to Zelenka or to himself.

Emma set up the equipment quickly. She glanced over to see Rodney staring at one of the murals. She pulled a chocolate bar out of her pack and brought it over to him.

"Isn't it amazing how little has changed in 10,000 years?" Emma handed him the bar, hoping some chocolate and mindless conversation would get him to relax.

Rodney took the chocolate and unwrapped it. "Yes, there's hardly any change. And the people. You could almost see Dr. Weir standing on the balcony."

"I had the very same thought," Emma laughed, putting Rodney at ease.

He turned to her. "Thank you."

"For what?" Emma asked.

Rodney started to fumble. "For the uh, chocolate bar." He took a bite chewing overly enthusiastically.

"Careful, we don't have too many of those. You're going to have to make it last." Emma reminded him.

"I think I may have a few sequestered away," Rodney replied, smiling at her.

The two looked at each other for a long moment. He really was quite cute with his crooked smile, Emma thought to herself. In the past few weeks she had mainly seen the blustering, egotistical, ranting genius that Carson had warned her about. But sometimes, like now, she saw a different side to him. She felt there was another Rodney McKay kept hidden deep inside that she would like to get to know better, someone she could find herself very attracted to.

"Does that mean you'll share your chocolate with me?" Emma teased. Rodney just continued to smile. "You know, Dr. McKay," she said, "I think you like me."

Rodney stopped chewing mid-bite. "I uh... I uh..."

Emma panicked, her words had come out all wrong. That wasn't at all what she had meant to say. "I mean, uh, you don't hate me."

"Of course I don't hate you," Rodney snapped. The mood had been broken. He regained his composure and stepped back. "You just uh... You just need to... You just..."

"Need to follow orders, I know." Emma smiled weakly and turned away. The Rodney she was hoping to get to know better had retreated back deep inside. She went back to checking the equipment.

After what passed for dinner, Emma viewed the video tapes she had made of the various rooms. She couldn't wait to get back to Atlantis and see if she could match up sections of the city with the murals on the temple walls.

Rodney sat nearby, working on the equipment.

"Rodney, look. A music hall. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could find it and open it up? Maybe even have concerts." Emma wanted desperately to discover the cultural centers of Atlantis. She believed a civilization so scientifically advanced must also have a strong artistic heritage. These murals helped prove her theories.

"That would be nice, I guess," Rodney replied, continuing to work on recalibrating the energy scanner.

"Do you play a musical instrument?" Emma asked.

"What?" Rodney asked, only half listening.

"Do you play any musical instruments. Piano, flute, clarinet?"

"No. I mean yes, I used to. I used to play the piano." Rodney responded. He didn't know why he was telling her this.

"You don't play any more?" Emma asked.

"No. I stopped a long time ago. I was told I had no sense of the art."

"I don't believe that," she replied. "You're such a passionate man about everything you do. I should think that would be true of your music as well."

Rodney looked thoughtfully at Emma. He had learned quickly in the past two weeks never to be surprised by anything that came out of her mouth. But this single statement, with so much thought behind it, caught him totally off guard.

"My instructor told me I didn't have what it takes to make it professionally."

"So you quit?"

"Yes."

"What about your parents? They just let you quit?"

"They weren't the most supportive parents in the world," Rodney continued to work on the scanner. Emma watched him, thinking about what he had said.

"So, uh, what about you?" Rodney asked trying to take the focus off of himself."

"I took some piano, but nothing serious. I love to dance."

"Did your parents support you?"

"My parents died when I was ten. My grandmother raised my sister and me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They loved us very much. And my grandmother loved us too. That's what's important."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Rodney thought about what his parents were like when he was growing up. They certainly didn't love him. He wondered if things would have been different for him if they had. But then he might not be here on this planet with this woman. Something he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

---------------

Rodney glanced over at Emma sleeping quietly in the corner. Sheppard had radioed them a few hours earlier to tell them to stay put for the night. The storm wasn't letting up and they wouldn't be able to come and get them until morning. It was difficult to hear him clearly, the electrical storm was interfering with the com link.

Rodney thought about what Emma had said to him. He had never had anyone tell him he was passionate before without it being some sort of an insult. He was always too emotional, too angry, too aggressive, and too passionate. But this woman had told him he was passionate and meant it as a compliment. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that he was falling in love with Emma Grayson. Matter of fact, he was no longer falling in love with her, he had fallen in love with her, utterly and completely. In one single moment, one phrase out of her mouth, the act had become a fait a complet. He was in love.

And at the same time he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He had no reason to believe she would feel the same way about him. Women in general were not attracted to him. His love life up to this point had been pretty much disastrous, what little there had been of it. Why would things be any different with this woman? And he would never want to put her in a situation that would make her feel awkward. He would rather spend the rest of his life working with her, side by side as a colleague, than risk pushing her away by telling her how he felt. Besides, how could he ever measure up to be worthy of her love. She definitely deserved somebody better than him.

Rodney settled down next Emma, his back up straight against the wall. He would keep guard over her until Sheppard and Teyla picked them up in the morning. He would make sure no harm came to her. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note 1/23: I posted this story quickly last October, just before I started my first fiction writing class. I was never really happy with it, and since finishing my class, I now know why. The basic story is the same, I've just fleshed it out a bit, and worked on some things that will help me move into the next chapter more easily. I hope you enjoy it. I'm almost finished with the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for being so patient.

-----

Rodney found himself wandering the halls of the temple late at night. He felt disoriented, like he had been drugged. He stopped in front of one of the murals to look for a hidden clue that might lead to a ZPM. He pulled out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it. It had started to melt in his pocket, but he didn't care – chocolate was chocolate. Rodney started to eat, savoring each bite. He didn't remember chocolate ever tasting so good.

He felt a presence next to him and turned. Emma was studying the same mural. She was wearing a gown made out of a silky material. What there was of it clung to her body, hugging her every curve.

She turned to him and smiled. "Dr. McKay, you have chocolate on your hand."

Rodney looked down to notice the chocolate bar and wrapper were gone, but his fingers were covered with chocolate.

Emma reached for his hand and started licking off the chocolate. She slowly sucked his fingers one by one, flicking her tongue suggestively over the tips. When she was done she turned away still holding his hand and guided him down the hall to a small room in the back. There was a large bed in the far corner draped in the same silky material as her dress. The only light came from hundreds of candles placed around the room.

Emma led Rodney over to the bed. She climbed on top of it and knelt in front of him. He was thick with arousal, feeling himself hard against his trousers. Emma pulled off his jacket and ran her fingers lightly over his chest, causing him to shudder. She drew her hands up around his neck and pulled him to her. He could smell the chocolate on her breath as she parted her lips and bent in to kiss him.

Rodney woke with a start, every detail of his dream burned into his mind. He tried to move but couldn't. It felt like a weight was holding him down. He hated sleeping out on away missions – it always played havoc with his body. Looking down he saw a tangle of red hair on his chest. Somehow in the middle of the night Dr. Grayson must have curled up next to him. He looked to see his right arm wrapped around her, his fingers entwined in her hair. He could also see that he was still aroused from that incredible dream he had just had.

Rodney slowly started pulling away from Emma. He had to separate himself from her before she woke up and caught him in this aroused state. It would be too embarrassing to try to explain his erection. Emma sighed and nuzzled into him even more.

"Um, Dr. Grayson," Rodney whispered softly.

"Just a few more minutes," Emma mumbled. She apparently wasn't a morning person.

Perhaps if he moved her just a little he might be able to slide out from under her without waking her up. Rodney adjusted his body so that he was facing her. He gently lifted his right arm slightly and started to pull it out from beneath her. Again she nuzzled into him, grabbing on to his jacket, pushing her body into his. Rodney tried to remain calm. He needed to figure a way out of this and soon. Emma's actions were doing nothing but getting him even more aroused.

He tried again to lift her, bracing himself with his left arm behind his back. Nothing. He was definitely going to pay for this – he was sure he wouldn't be able to move for a week. Perhaps if he put his left arm on the other side of her he might be able to get enough leverage to pull his right arm away. Just as he started this new maneuver, Emma woke up. Seeing that she was firmly planted in Rodney's arms, she sat up quickly knocking him over. He landed squarely on his back.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow," he cried. Rodney immediately scrambled to his feet and quickly turned away, realizing his erection hadn't decreased in the slightest.

"I'm, uh, I, uh, I didn't realize..." Emma looked around, not quite sure of what had just happened.

"No need to apologize Dr. Grayson," Rodney said, with his back still towards her. "It was cold last night, I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it."

"No, of course not," she muttered trying to grasp the fact that she had woken up in Rodney's arms. She still felt the warmth of his body and realized they must have been sleeping curled up next to each other.

"And I would never... uh, never... uh…." Now it was Rodney's turn to stutter. Pulling himself together, he started barking orders at Emma. "Pack up the gear. I'm going to go see if the storm's over."

"Yes sir," she replied.

Emma watched Rodney tear out of the room. At first she had been startled to find him wrapped around her when she woke up, but she had to admit the feel of a warm body pressed up against her felt really nice, especially Dr. McKay's body. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud scream and a thud. Running as fast as she could, she stopped on the top of the landing just outside the main entrance to see Rodney sitting in a huge mud puddle at the bottom of the steps. The tension that had been coiled up inside of her gave way as she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rodney yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you look ridiculous sitting there covered in mud!"

Rodney was indeed covered in mud. He had slipped and landed head first into a puddle courtesy of last night's storm.

"Alright, alright. Just come and help me out," he snapped.

It was obvious how angry Rodney was. It took all of Emma's strength not to laugh, but she knew Rodney well enough by now to know that this was not the time to coax him out of one of his infamous bad moods. She walked carefully down to the bottom step and reached out for Rodney to take her hand. The stairs were still slick with rain and Rodney was not very much help as she tried to pull him out. She started to make headway when suddenly she, too, slipped on the wet steps and found herself sitting next to him. Looking at the two of them sitting there covered in mud, she couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. She burst out laughing all over again.

"That's just great. Now what are we supposed to do," he snarled.

Between fits of laughter Emma managed to stand up, knee deep in muck. "Come on, it's only mud. It's good for your skin!" Emma tried to get Rodney to see the humor in their situation as she worked her way to the edge of the puddle.

"Good for my skin. I'll have you know I have very sensitive skin. I don't see how sitting in a mud pile with God knows what bacteria is going to be good for me. And have I mentioned the back problems I'm going to have from this."

Emma just continued to laugh. "Come on, Rodney. You have to admit we do look pretty funny." Emma wiped as much mud as she could from her face and hair, but it was a lost cause.

"I see absolutely no humor in this. Right now I'm cold and wet and there's mud in my shoes." Rodney looked up to see Emma staring over his head, suddenly silent. "What are you standing there for? Help me up!" Emma ignored him. "Could use some help here, Dr. Grayson!" She continued to ignore him. Rodney turned to see what had captured Emma's attention so thoroughly. There were seven warriors standing at the edge of the clearing with crossbows pointed at them.

-----

"Don't you think seven guards is overkill?" Emma whispered to Rodney.

"Don't use the word kill," Rodney replied.

"I'm just saying..."

"Don't say anything," he snarled. They had been hiking for an hour, their captors not revealing any information about where they were heading.

"Maybe we should talk to these men," Emma stated. "Maybe we have something in common with them."

"Are you kidding? They are seven huge men with weapons pointed at us. What in the world would we have in common?"

"I don't know. But we won't find out if we don't talk to them!"

"We are not talking to them."

"But…"

"I said we are not talking to them." Rodney glared at Emma, praying that for once she would obey his orders. He was desperately trying to come up with some plan of escape. But escape plans were not his strong suit. If only they had been captured by a ZPM.

The group walked on in silence for a while.

"Dr. McKay. I really think we should try to talk to them," Emma whispered, this time loud enough for the guards to hear.

"Shhh!" Rodney scolded.

Emma waited a minute before continuing. "Aren't we supposed to make contact with alien life forms? Make new friends, new allies in the fight against the Wraith?"

"You want me to say something like that's an interesting weapon you have there. How does it work?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"That's a start," Emma replied.

"Make friends," Rodney muttered under his breath.

Emma was quiet again. Rodney hoped it would last this time, but with no luck.

"Perhaps they'll take us to their leader. We can explain everything. We can tell them that we're friendly and they'll let us go."

"Ah, yes, the quintessential alien greeting. Take me to your leader. Can you be more naive!" Rodney was getting more frustrated by the minute. How could he get Emma to understand how dangerous their situation was?

"Don't you..." she started in again.

"Be quiet!" Rodney shouted, surprising both himself and Emma. He paused to make sure the guards weren't about to use him for target practice.

Emma started walking toward him. He could see the anger in her eyes. This was not good. She was too unpredictable when she got like this. At least there were no Ancient devices around for her to set off.

A guard stepped firmly between them. "Enough. Both of you quiet."

The captain of the guard pulled Emma to the front with him. He motioned to one of his men to take Rodney to the back. "Perhaps separating you two will shut you up."

Emma was dragged away from Rodney. "Thank you for doing that. He can be rather difficult at times." She smiled, trying to get some response from the man.

"Grayson!" Rodney yelled from the back of the group.

Emma looked up at her captor. "He's just cranky since he hasn't had much to eat today."

They walked for several hours, stopping only briefly for water and slim rations. At least the guards were taking care of them. But who knew what would happen once they reached their destination. Emma's thoughts wandered back to Rodney. They had been getting along so well last night. Now that things were back to normal she guessed that included Rodney's animosity towards her. But she had to try something. She couldn't let Rodney give up without a fight. For both their sakes.

An hour later they crested a ridge to see a secluded valley below. Nestled in the hillside was a city made up of a mixture of Ancient and Greek architecture very similar to the temple, surrounded by a large protective wall. Farmland filled the countryside and picturesque villages dotted the landscape in the distance.

"It's beautiful!" Emma gasped as she took in the site before her. She felt like she had stepped back in time hundreds of years.

"Our destination," the captain informed her. "You will be tried for treason for disturbing one of our sacred temples."

Emma stood motionless. For the first time, the seriousness of their situation sank in. Until now she truly believed that they would be released once the misunderstanding had been resolved. But now everything was changed. Their lives were in danger and she and Rodney had only each other to rely on.

"Oh no, no, no, we didn't disturb it." Rodney tried to convince the guards that they meant no harm. "It was raining and we needed a place to stay."

"It is against our laws to enter a temple unattended. Only a chosen one can enter without recourse."

"A chosen one?" Emma asked.

"Emma, it's okay. I can handle this," Rodney said quietly.

There was something familiar about that phrase – if only she could remember where she had heard it before. "What makes someone a chosen one," she asked.

The captain ignored her question. "Anyone who enters the temple unattended will be punished by the Ancients."

The Ancients. Emma smiled. These people knew of the Ancients. "We were not punished last night."

"Speak for yourself," Rodney whispered under his breath. His back was still hurting where he had landed after Emma had knocked him to the ground.

Emma continued on, ignoring Rodney. "If we were not punished last night, does that make us chosen ones?"

The guards looked at each other warily. The captain stepped forward angrily. "There are no more chosen ones. The charges stand."

He pushed Rodney and Emma forward down the path leading to the city.

"Have you lost what's left of your mind?" Rodney whispered. He glared at Emma, ready to strangle her.

"I thought it would help."

"Oh it's helping alright. Helping convict us."

Emma turned away from Rodney. She was not going to argue any more with a man who spent his days finding fault with her every action. She turned and walked ahead of him trying to maintain her composure. The more she thought of the way he treated her, the angrier she became. There was no way they were ever going to see eye to eye on anything. Maybe she would ask for that transfer to Kavanagh's lab after all, once they got back to Atlantis. If they got back to Atlantis.

The group headed down the path toward the city. Approaching the gate Emma was still fuming. She continued walking determinedly ahead of Rodney, not noticing that everyone had stopped behind her. Walking over the footbridge she continued on as the city gates opened in front of her, just as the doors on Atlantis always opened for her. She entered a small courtyard filled with people.

The guards standing with Rodney came to action, pulling out their weapons. The captain rushed forward trying to catch up with Emma. Emma had no idea of what she had just done.

Inside the city walls the people who had witnessed the gates magically open stopped in their tracks. Emma found herself standing alone in the courtyard, a crowd forming around her. She tried not to panic as the crowd closed in, staring at her and reaching out to her. She started backing away slowly, trying to find an avenue of escape when the captain rushed up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Back to work everyone," he ordered. Slowly they obeyed, moving off, turning back briefly to catch a glimpse of the strange woman who had activated the Ancient Gates.

The rest of the guards ran up dragging Rodney with them.

"Hey, watch it! Ow!" he protested.

Emma turned to see Rodney being restrained by two guards on to either side of him. "Please don't hurt him!"

The captain ignored her plea. He pulled her away from the group toward a small hallway to the left of the courtyard. She stared helplessly as Rodney was dragged in the opposite direction.

"Rodney!" she cried.

"Emma! Just do what they say and they won't hurt you!" he called back.

Emma watched Rodney disappear around a corner. She struggled against the Captain's firm grip. "You don't need to separate us like this. Please, let me go with him!"

"You will see him soon enough." The captain replied grimly.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note 1/27: Thanks everyone for being so patient while I got over my writer's block on this story. I've gone back and updated Chapter 11, fleshing it out and adding some stuff that made it easier for me to continue on into this chapter. I highly recommend you go back and read Chapter 11 if you haven't done so recently. Thanks again!

-----

Rodney kept going over the events of the last few hours trying to make sense of what had happened. He had been dragged from the courtyard just inside the Ancient Gates that Emma had so miraculously opened to what he was sure would be a horrible death. Instead he found himself treated like an honored guest. They had bathed him, given him a new set of clothes, fed him, and deposited him in a large room that looked like some sort of medieval reception hall. They had treated him very well indeed. Except that they had refused to answer any of his questions about what was going on, and more importantly, about where Emma was.

Rodney couldn't get the last image of Emma out of his mind. She had looked so scared, so helpless. And there had been nothing he could do. He needed to get out of here and find her. He needed to know that she was safe. By now they would have figured out that she was one of the chosen ones, as they called it, and he had no idea if that knowledge would protect her or sentence her to some punishment worse than death.

Rodney looked around the hall. Large windows let in plenty of light but were too high for him to get to. A fireplace stood at the far end of the room taking up one whole wall. And in between were all sorts of seating arrangements including a very large table that could seat at least twenty quite easily.

He tried the door through which he had entered – it was locked. Working his way around the room he tried every door there was only to find them all locked. Looking back at the windows he decided they were his best chance at escape. He pulled a table over against the wall, but still couldn't reach them. Perhaps if he just stacked a few chairs on top of the table he could climb up to the ledge. He would figure out how to get out of the window and down the other side later. Rodney grabbed one of the smaller chairs nearby and lifted it onto the table. Standing on top of the chair, he was still a good five feet away from the nearest window.

As he started pulling over another chair, he heard a door open. He turned to see Emma enter the far side of the hall.

A wave of intense emotions rushed over Rodney as he ran over to her. "Where have you been," he demanded a little too harshly. Are you alright?"

Emma nodded, looking up at Rodney with a smile.

Rodney checked her over thoroughly. Why wasn't she saying anything? Her silence was making him nervous. She looked unharmed, but he needed to hear her tell him so herself. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Emma, did they hurt you?" By now Rodney was close to panic. She seemed so small standing there in front of him.

"I'm fine," Emma managed to get out. She never took her eyes off of his face. "They didn't hurt me. They've been treating me very well. But nobody will tell me anything."

"They wouldn't tell me anything either," Rodney replied letting her go. Relief washed over him as he realized she was alright. "Come on. Help me find a way out of here."

He turned to see Emma still smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Emma looked away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Rodney grabbed her again, pulling her back toward him. His stomach knotted at the thought of what they might have done to her. "Oh my God, they did hurt you." He looked into Emma's face for some sign that the terrible images running through his mind were only his imagination.

"No, oh no, Rodney, I'm fine. Really." She quickly put her hand on his arm to calm him. Emma looked up at him again with that same smile on her face. "You were worried about me."

Rodney took a step back. He never wanted her to know how much he worried about her, either here or on Atlantis. He didn't want to see that look of pity on her face when she would have to tell him she didn't return his feelings.

"Of course I was worried about you. It's my job. I'm responsible for you," Rodney snapped back. He had to let her believe that she was simply a member of his team and nothing more.

"Uh huh," Emma just smiled.

Rodney saw her smiling at him again. Obviously his explanation hadn't been enough. "And, uh Carson would kill me if I lost you out here." Rodney mumbled as he turned away.

"Oh." Emma's smile faltered.

Rodney glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Hopefully that last statement would satisfy her. He turned his attention back to finding an escape route. "We've got to get out of here." He grabbed her hand and started toward the doors.

"Rodney," Emma stood firm.

Rodney continued pulling on her arm. "We've got to find that door you came through."

"Rodney," she repeated. Emma looked down at her hand held tightly in his.

"What," he asked trying not to snap at her again. He had no idea what was wrong with her, but he did know he needed her help getting out of here.

"You look nice," Emma said quietly.

Rodney stopped what he was doing. He looked down to see what had caught her attention so. He was wearing a pair of fitted trousers that tucked into riding boots, and a loose linen shirt that didn't quite close all the way. He felt like he had stepped off the cover of one of those ridiculous romance novels. He had almost refused them when they were first offered, but since his own clothes had disappeared there was no other option.

"Oh, this," he replied casually, not sure how to respond to her compliment.

Rodney in turn took a good long look at Emma for the first time since they had been reunited. She was wearing a dress very similar to the one in Rodney's dream from the previous night. The style was a little different, but the effect was the same. Her red curls were artfully arranged softly around her face. He felt his body responding to her. How could he have not noticed how amazing she looked before now. "And you look… you look…" He was at a loss for words.

"Beautiful?"

Startled to hear another voice, Rodney and Emma turned to see a stranger step out of the shadows accompanied by two armed guards.

"Who are you," Rodney asked not even trying to hide his annoyance. He didn't appreciate the interruption. And he didn't appreciate someone else telling Emma how beautiful she looked. That was his job. Or it would be once he got up the nerve to do so.

The stranger eyed Rodney intently. He glanced down to see him holding Emma's hand. Rodney quickly released it and took a step forward.

Instantly the guards pulled their weapons, ready to defend against any attack. The stranger waved them off with a slight gesture and they retreated back into the shadows.

"I must apologize for the misunderstanding. We did not realize that you were allowed access to the temple."

"Misunderstanding?" Rodney's irritation grew into a barely controlled anger. "Is that what you call being ambushed and force marched without any knowledge of where we were headed or if we were even going to survive? We are not used to being treated this way."

He eyed Rodney coolly. "We are not used to strangers arriving unannounced. You must understand our caution."

Emma studied the stranger standing before them. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was well over six feet tall, sturdily built, with wavy black hair falling carelessly over his broad shoulders. He was wearing an old fashioned linen shirt similar to the one that Rodney wore. But this one exposed an extremely well-built chest.

There was an aura of power about this man, the way he had been able to control his guards with a wave of his hand. And yet she was sure she saw a hint of kindness in his face. Emma knew immediately that he was the key to their returning safely to Atlantis.

"We've been treated very well since we reached the city," she volunteered. Emma saw Rodney's head whip around towards her, but she steadfastly ignored him. Someone had to remain calm, and it certainly wasn't going to be him.

She watched the stranger turn his attention to her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he made his way toward her. He looked at her as if he were seeing right through to her inner core. Emma felt herself blush.

"I'm glad to hear that. We are known here in Istvan for our hospitality. We would hate to tarnish our reputation."

Rodney stepped forward between the two of them. "Well then perhaps you can tell us who you are," he replied sharply. "Like I said, we are not used to such treatment."

"Of course, how forgetful of me. My name is Alexander." He smiled warmly, never taking his eyes off of Emma. "You two have managed to create quite a stir here today. Especially you."

He stepped past Rodney and lifted Emma's hand, gently brushing her fingers with his lips. She could feel herself blushing again as she tried to hide the small shiver that went through her. She normally wasn't attracted to such brutally handsome men, but there was no denying his animal magnetism and charm.

Rodney watched the intimate act unfolding before him. He grabbed Emma's hand and quickly pulled it away from Alexander.

"Yes, well, now that you've told us who you are, perhaps you can tell us how to get back to our ship. We'd like to go home now."

Emma cautiously glanced at the guards to see if they would do anything in response to Rodney's actions. Luckily they continued to stand quietly in the shadows, but Emma could feel their presence and knew it wouldn't take much for them to come running.

"First things first. You know who I am, now it's my turn to find out who you are," Alexander replied.

Rodney pulled Emma behind him. "My name is Dr. Rodney McKay and this is Dr. Emma Grayson."

"Doctors of medicine?" Alexander asked, genuinely curious.

"Scientists," Emma volunteered.

"Scientists." Alexander examined Emma. "Have you traveled very far?"

Emma looked into Alexander's deep brown eyes, all thoughts of what she was planning to say leaving her mind. Again she sensed that they could trust this man. If only she could convince Rodney of that without sounding like a silly schoolgirl.

"Yes, we have come a long way, and we would like to get back. So if you'll excuse us we'll just be on our way." Rodney grabbed Emma's hand and started walking toward the doors.

"But you should see our city first. Please, you are our guests. Let me make amends for our little misunderstanding earlier."

Alexander's mood seemed to shift. Emma glanced at Rodney. She wasn't sure if they were being invited to see the city, or if they were being subtly told that they weren't leaving, no matter how much they wanted to.

"I'm sure you have a fine city, a little backwards perhaps," Rodney replied, "But we really do have to get back."

"Nonsense," Alexander replied. "We have much to offer visitors. We should at least talk before you leave. We don't know anything about each other." He took Emma's arm in his. "I would love to give you a tour of the palace. The gardens are famous in this part of the galaxy for their beauty."

Rodney's ears perked up. "Did you say galaxy?"

Alexander looked back at Rodney. "You sound surprised." He smiled, barely hiding his amusement. "Yes, we have travelers from other planets visit our city, even if it is a little backwards."

Alexander had by this time pulled Emma toward the doors leading out to the gardens. Some time during their conversation, they had been opened and she could now see the grounds. She also noticed several more guards close by.

"Do you always have armed guards around you," Emma asked. "Or are they for our benefit?"

Alexander smiled at her and she thought she would melt right there into the floor. She had to admit she liked the attention this man was paying her. "It is always prudent to be cautious when dealing with the unknown," he replied.

"Are we the unknown?"

Alexander continued to smile at her. He moved his face in toward her and said almost in a whisper, "I am hoping it will not be that way for long."

Emma heard a snort from behind her.

"Uh, about those travelers," Rodney asked. "You must have some kind of trading system set up. We, uh, might be able to trade with you. Perhaps you have some Ancient artifacts lying around you're not using."

Emma looked at Rodney. "Lying around?"

"Yes," Rodney looked at Emma defensively. "I thought they might have some extra items they might not be using. They don't seem to be using much technology around here."

"We can discuss trade later," Alexander interrupted. "First you must see our city. I have arranged for you to have your own tour of the city, Dr. McKay. Perhaps we can show you what little technology we have lying around. Then you can decide for yourself if we have anything worth trading."

Rodney watched Emma walk out into the gardens with Alexander arm in arm. "On second thought I'll stay with Dr. Grayson, if you don't mind. I would prefer it if we were not separated."

"Whatever you wish," he replied. As if on cue, a door opened at the far end of the hall and Rodney turned to see two women enter. They were as beautiful as Alexander was handsome. Emma watched as Rodney fell suddenly silent. The way he was looking at these women caused a small pang to shoot through her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was, but it certainly couldn't be jealousy. She and Rodney couldn't spend ten minutes alone without going at each other's throats. But then again just moments earlier she had been anxiously waiting for Rodney to tell her how beautiful she looked in her new dress, hoping he'd noticed.

"I'll just send your tour guides away."

"I, um… I, ah… I'd hate to pass up your hospitality," Rodney sputtered. "I'd love to have your, um, tour guides show me their technology. I mean your city."

The two women smiled and walked over to Rodney, each taking one of his arms. Emma watched the three of them leave, a ridiculously silly grin plastered on Rodney's face. Atlantis would never hear the end of his stories once they got back. If they got back.

She turned toward Alexander and smiled. "How did you know he liked blondes?"

"Blondes, really? I would think he would be more partial to redheads."

At that Emma blushed yet again as he led her outside.

They walked leisurely through the gardens, Alexander occasionally pointing out sites of interest. The grounds of the palace did indeed live up to their reputation as the most beautiful in the galaxy. Emma felt comfortable with this man, safe. She finally felt that she could relax. And yet she sensed that he was holding something back.

"Tell me about where you come from." Alexander sat Emma down on a bench in a secluded area. She could still see the palace nearby. She could also see several guards discreetly stationed around them.

"There's nothing much to tell." Emma was trying to decide how much she could say without revealing too much about Atlantis.

"We are part of a small colony of explorers and scientists. We are looking to meet people like ourselves."

"Like yourselves." Alexander repeated.

Emma looked up at him. "Yes. People interested in learning about other cultures, helping other people." She stopped and studied his face. "Does that sound like you?"

Alexander quietly turned away from Emma, ignoring her question. She watched him, unsure of his silence.

"Tell me about what happened when you approached the city gates today." He turned back to watch her. Emma could feel the intensity of his gaze.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Now it was her turn to turn away. She couldn't tell him that she had the Ancient gene and the abilities that went with it. She didn't know yet what it meant to be a chosen one on this planet.

She felt him close to her. He leaned over her and took her chin in his hand, lifting it toward him. He was only inches away. "Are you a chosen one?"

Emma could feel her body tense. "I… I…" she looked down, trying to remain calm. She wished Rodney were here. Suddenly she didn't feel quite as safe as before. She was feeling a little too nervous alone with Alexander, even if there were a dozen guards nearby.

She felt Alexander's hand brush her face. "I know your answer. And you are safe here."

Emma looked up at him, into his dark eyes and knew he was telling her the truth. "And Rodney?"

"Your companion is safe, too." Alexander smiled at her and stood up. His mood once again became light and casual. "There has not been a chosen one in the city since before I was born. We did not believe we would ever see one again." He studied her once more. "Are there many where you come from?"

Emma was not sure how to answer. Certainly there were many on Atlantis, but she knew that as of now, she was the only one who could manipulate her Ancient genes so effectively.

"There are some," she answered cautiously.

"And you are allowed to leave your city?"

"Of course," she replied lightly. "We are no different than the rest of our people. We are free to come and go as we please." Something in the way he had asked the question caused warning bells to go off in Emma's head. "Are chosen ones not allowed that kind of freedom here in Istvan?"

Alexander sat down next to her. "You must understand that as our number of chosen ones dwindled we grew very protective of them. But even keeping them protected in the city did not prevent them from dying out."

"What happened? Didn't their children inherit their abilities?"

Alexander looked confused. "Children? Our chosen ones did not have children."

So that was it, Emma thought. A simple genetics experiment gone horribly wrong. If the Ancients didn't procreate, how could the Ancient gene be passed down from generation to generation.

Alexander looked at her curiously. "You can have children?"

"Well, yes, I guess so." Emma didn't like the turn this conversation was taking. She was becoming very uncomfortable at the mention of children. "You know, I think I should go find Dr. McKay. He'll be wondering what happened to me."

Alexander had been deep in thought. "Dr. McKay. Is he your husband?"

She could see that Alexander was struggling with the information she had given him. "No," she said quickly. "Absolutely not. I mean, we could if we wanted to I guess, but we don't, so we're not." She hoped that he could follow what she said, because it had made absolutely no sense to her. She stood up, trying to remain calm, but the thought that someone could think of her and Rodney together had come as quite a shock. It was something that she hadn't even thought of herself. Except for last night. And again this morning. But that seemed so long ago right now.

"Forgive me. It's just that, well, the guards had reported that at first they thought you two were married."

"Why would they think we were married?"

"Well, it seems you two fight as if you were married."

Emma looked at him indignantly. "It's obvious our cultures are quite different." She started back towards the palace.

Alexander came up behind her. "Please. I'm not sure what I said, but please forgive me. Meeting you today has come as quite a surprise to me, to our people. I'm afraid my manners have not been their best." By now Alexander was standing in front of her, just inches away. She could feel the heat from his body. Her emotions were starting to overwhelm her and she didn't know which way to turn.

"I'd like to go back now if you don't mind. It's been a long day." She stood in front of him not daring to look into his face. Just this morning she had been thinking how nice it was to wake up in Rodney's arms, even if it had been an accident, and now here she was in these gardens, in front of the most handsome man she had ever seen, wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

He looked at her for a moment. "I'll take you back," he said softly. They walked back toward the palace, armed guards continuing to escort them at a discreet distance.

877539.doc

Chapter 12 - 1/27/2006


	13. Chapter 13

Emma stood on the balcony looking out over the valley. The full moon shone on the fields in the distance casting a magical glow. Looking up at the night sky, her thoughts trailed back to tonight's dinner. She had not spent much time with Rodney this evening. He was kept very busy by his tour guides, as he referred to them. They had never left his side, never let his plate or goblet go empty. Rodney seemed to have enjoyed himself exceptionally well, except for the few times she had caught him staring at her with that irritated scowl of his.

She didn't know what she had done this time to get him so upset with her. There was nothing she could remember saying to him recently, well, at least since this afternoon that would make him angry at her. Yet again, it didn't take very much for Rodney to get angry with her. So she had decided to ignore him the best she could. Unfortunately that wasn't as easy as she thought. Every time she looked his way he had two beautiful blondes draped around him and he was quite obviously enjoying it very much. And to her surprise she didn't like the way it made her feel. Who knew that she could be so jealous of two women that Rodney would never see again.

Alexander on the other hand, had been a wonderful companion, making sure that she never wanted for anything. He had filled her in on the history of Istvan and its people, including the chosen ones. Emma's head was spinning from everything she had learned tonight, and the people she had met. Everyone had wanted to meet a real-life chosen one. At first she had felt uncomfortable from all of the attention, but she had done her best to make a good impression. The Istvanians were very eager to form an alliance and Emma wanted to make sure she didn't do anything to jeopardize it.

Towards the end of the evening Alexander had been approached by a council member and had excused himself with a concerned look on his face. He had escorted Emma back to her room and kissed her hand gallantly as he said good night. He had not tried anything more, much to Emma's relief. Watching Rodney this evening made her realize how much she cared for him, and how much she wanted to be with him. However she knew very well that she was not his type. Tall, blonde and athletic. That's how she had heard it through the grapevine. Rodney had a penchant for tall blondes with killer brains. And although she had tested in the gifted range, eligible for Mensa as a matter of fact, she was still not a genius, and certainly not blonde. She wondered if she could be happy just working side by side with him as a colleague, nothing more.

Emma tried to put thoughts of Rodney out of her mind. She concentrated instead on studying the stars, trying to figure out which direction Atlantis was in. Hearing someone entering her chambers, she turned and walked inside to see Rodney searching her room.

"Looking for someone?" Emma asked, watching as Rodney opened a closet door.

Rodney turned, startled at her presence. He stared at her for some time before finally breaking his gaze and turning back to his search. "Dr. Grayson," he said, addressing her in his usual gruff manner, "We're leaving. Get a wrap or whatever it is you'll need and let's go."

Emma stood there still not knowing why Rodney was so irritated with her. "Why? Where are we going?

"Out of here. There's something going on, and we need to leave now." Rodney grabbed what looked to him to be a shawl and brought it over to Emma.

Emma looked at it then casually walked past him holding a blanket, to grab her shawl. "Have you made contact with Colonel Sheppard?

"No. But we have to go now. Something's wrong here and I don't want to stay around to find out what it is."

"But Alexander said he would send scouts out tomorrow morning to find the Colonel and Teyla. Wouldn't it be better to wait for them here?"

"Alexander said. Alexander said. When will you get it through that head of yours that we don't know anything about him? We don't know if he can be trusted."

Emma grew defensive. "I think he can be trusted."

"I just bet you do. And while you two were out in the gardens this afternoon I'm sure he showed you how much he can be trusted." Rodney looked even more irritated than before.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Rodney was back to his old self and Emma was ready for a fight. How dare he accuse her of doing whatever it was he was thinking she was doing with Alexander when he had been missing in action for as many hours with his blonde bookends.

"Look," he continued, "I'm sure the attention he gives you is quite flattering, but it must be obvious to you that he wants something from you. You are a chosen one."

"So you're saying that he wouldn't be interested in me otherwise?" Emma glared at Rodney who glared right back. His silence answered her question. "I assume your tour guides were only interested in you to keep you occupied while Alexander tried to seduce me?" she asked.

"Actually, no. My companions were very interested in me, thank you very much. But I'm not one to kiss and tell. However, while you and Mr. Romance were reliving your high-school prom, the three of us were actually going over some very useful information that will benefit Atlantis greatly."

"Well, I learned a lot this afternoon too." Emma dug in. She was not going to stand there and be insulted by Rodney.

Rodney looked her up and down with cool, intimidating eyes. "I'm sure you did. Now come on, we're leaving."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and stood firmly. "No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no." Emma turned and walked back onto the balcony. She hoped there were no Ancient devices around she could accidentally activate. She wasn't having much luck controlling her temper.

Rodney followed her as far as the door. "You are definitely the most stubborn woman I have ever met. When we get back to Atlantis I'm going to talk to Elizabeth about grounding you for as long as possible."

Emma had stopped listening to his tirade as soon as she walked out onto the balcony. "Rodney."

"If you're about to apologize, I'll accept, but I'm still going to speak to Elizabeth about this."

"Rodney." Emma was looking down at the wooded area surrounding the gardens. Something was wrong. "I think you better see this." Rodney walked over to where Emma was standing and looked out over the landscape. "Do you see that? There's someone out there."

"Okay, enough is enough." Rodney's tone had changed from general irritation to serious concern. "We're getting out of here now."

Emma knew this was no time to argue with him. She quickly followed him back towards her room hoping they could find their way out of the castle without being caught. As they started toward the door, they could hear someone approaching on the other side. Rodney quickly grabbed her, pulling her back outside. He pushed her up against the wall away from the doorway where they wouldn't be seen. He pushed himself into her, holding her tightly against the wall.

Emma's heart was racing. She could feel the warmth of Rodney's body pressed up against her through her thin dress. His hands held hers tightly against the wall. His breath warmed the side of her face, his heart beat quickly against her chest. They waited as her room was searched, listening to the sound of doors being opened, and furniture being overturned. Finally they heard the door close, whoever it was leaving back the way they came. Rodney didn't move, continuing to press up firmly against Emma. Slowly he turned to look at her. Emma looked up to see his blue eyes staring intensely into her own. She could smell the sweet wine from dinner on his breath as his lips parted just inches from her own. She realized she could reach up and kiss him without any effort, and wondered what would happen if she did.

Rodney pulled back from her awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What were they looking for?"

"I don't know." Rodney stared at her with an intensity she had never seen before. He started moving in towards her again, but broke away quickly. Grabbing her hand he moved towards her room.

"Wait, this way." Emma pulled Rodney in the opposite direction. She knew that if these men were looking for her they wouldn't give up so easily. They would be back. She led Rodney towards the steps at the end of the balcony going down to the gardens. They could disappear into the night and hopefully find a way out of the city and away from here.

Emma turned to see Rodney nodding at her. She started down the steps quickly, with him right behind her. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they started down a narrow path into a secluded arbor. Emma was sure they were moving towards safety until she saw her path blocked by several large armed men dressed all in black. She turned back towards Rodney just in time to see several more men coming up behind him, one of the men hitting him squarely on the head knocking him out cold. Emma barely had time to let out a scream before things went dark for her as well.

-----

Rodney tried to work his way out of the deep sleep he found himself in. He had a splitting headache and needed some coffee. Events were jumbled in his head and he was having trouble remembering where he was. He felt something cool and soothing on his forehead. Letting out a sigh, he decided he could use another 15 minutes of sleep. Whatever the latest emergency was could wait until later.

"Rodney." He heard his name soft and gentle. He could almost imagine that it was Emma's voice. But what would Emma be doing in his quarters? He would definitely remember something like that. It must be another one of those dreams he'd been having.

"Rodney." There it was again. Maybe he would look just to make sure. He'd hate to have been alone with Emma in his bedroom and not have any memory of it. Slowly he opened his eyes. It was Emma, wearing that amazing dress. Yes, this had to be another dream. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the fantasy.

"Rodney, wake up. Talk to me."

Rodney opened his eyes and slowly focused. Emma was leaning over him, pressing a cool cloth to his forehead. Looking behind her he saw stone walls and what appeared to be iron bars. Realizing this was not a dream, he sat up quickly. His head immediately started swimming as the pain shot through him like a wraith dart.

"It's alright, just lie back until you get your bearings." Emma eased him back down onto the mattress.

Rodney looked up at her. "Where are we?"

"We're in some kind of dungeon. We were ambushed last night in the gardens." Rodney tried to sit up again. "Careful, you were hit pretty badly. You've been out most of the night."

"I'm okay." Rodney mumbled as he lay back down. He definitely wasn't okay. He looked up to see a bruise on Emma's check. She obviously hadn't gotten through the night without a few injuries of her own. He raised his hand to brush her cheek, but she gently grabbed his arm giving it a squeeze and put it down by his side. "I'm fine," she said, smiling at him. "Now, let's see what we can do about getting out of here."

Rodney watched as she pulled a bench over to a small barred window high up on the wall. Emma climbed up on the bench and started pulling at the bars.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Trying to find a way to escape," Emma answered, still pulling on the bars.

"And where would you have learned how to escape a medieval dungeon," Rodney managed to ask as he leaned up on one arm, trying to sit up.

"Watching old Errol Flynn movies and Star Trek episodes. I believe Kirk and Spock escaped from a similar holding cell by removing iron bars just like these."

Rodney looked at Emma intrigued. "You watched Star Trek?"

"Uh huh." Emma grunted as she worked to loosen one of the bars.

"I suppose you had a thing for Captain Kirk." Rodney had to ask, he wanted to know more.

Emma stopped working for a moment to look at him. She smiled mischievously, "Actually, I had a crush on Dr. McCoy. Emma turned her attention back to freeing one of the iron bars blocking their escape route. I find intelligence and humor much sexier than good looks. Although a strong set of shoulders doesn't hurt."

Rodney watched her thoughtfully, a small smile forming on his lips. He was definitely intelligent, had what he considered a good sense of humor, if rather dry. And, well, his shoulders had definitely become more defined since coming to Atlantis.

He pulled himself off the bed and walked quietly up behind her, studying their situation and what she was attempting to do. If there was even the remotest chance of any kind of relationship with her, they had to get out of here first. Before he could volunteer to help her out, her hands slipped and she lost her balance. Tumbling backwards off the bench, it was all Rodney could do to put his arms out to catch her. His first thought was what a disaster this woman was here in his arms. His second thought was how beautiful she looked, her arms wrapped around his neck, her face looking up at him in surprise.

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither one of them daring to move, not wanting to break the spell between them. Then they heard a voice behind them. Again.

"Isn't this quaint."

Rodney turned, still holding Emma in his arms to see Alexander staring at him. Or to be more accurate glaring at him. He had changed clothes and looked much more sinister than Rodney had remembered from last night.

"Alexander!" Rodney quickly set Emma down and moved forward, talking a mile a minute. "Thank God you're here. Someone kidnapped us and brought us here. You've got to get us out of here."

"Rodney," Emma tried to get his attention.

"Emma's been hurt, and I think I may have a concussion. And well, uh, we need to get out of here now, there are people here who I think want to harm Emma."

"Rodney," Emma spoke more loudly, more firmly behind him.

"She's in danger and I'm not sure, but I think they're after her for being a chosen one."

"Rodney!" Emma now almost shouted his name.

"What!" Rodney finally snapped turning toward Emma. Couldn't she see he was in the middle of rescuing her? Well, technically it was Alexander who was rescuing the two of them, but he would definitely take charge once they were out of here. He looked at Emma who was staring at Alexander, a look of fear and confusion on her face.

"That's not Alexander." Emma said quietly.

Rodney turned back to see that this man indeed was not Alexander. And even worse, it didn't look like he was here to rescue them.

877539.doc

3/10/2006


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to everyone who was so patient while I went through the biggest writer's block of my career. And thanks to Rodney and Emma who waited so patiently in the dungeon while I worked things out. One more chapter will finish this section, and then on to a more juicy chapter with kissing and stuff. I think they've earned it.

-----

Emma tried not to panic as she and Rodney were pulled from their cell. So far they hadn't been harmed, at least not too badly. There must be something these men wanted from them, or at least from her. She kept her eyes on Rodney as they were led through a maze of hallways, willing herself to remain calm. She put all of her trust in him. He would find a way out of this – he had to.

They entered a ballroom very similar to the one she had originally found herself in less than twenty-four hours earlier. Except this one was much more run down. She saw Rodney's eyes focus on a table at the far end of the room and turned to see a large selection of Ancient devices. Her heart stopped. She was right. It was her powers that interested them. If only she could use that power to help herself and Rodney.

The man who looked so much like Alexander walked over to Emma and caressed her chin. She jerked her head back, and tried to pull herself free of the two guards holding her on either side. She heard Rodney yell behind her and then silence as one of them punched him in the stomach.

"Don't hurt him." She cried as she tried to turn towards Rodney. She had heard him gasp as the air was knocked out of him. She needed to see how badly he had been hurt. Her instincts told her these men would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

The Alexander look-alike smiled coyly at her. "Is he yours?" Adrian turned and sneered at Rodney. "Not much of a specimen."

Emma glared but said nothing. Terror was running through her veins at the image in front of her. This man had to be related to Alexander, but he showed none of Alexander's compassion. She had heard one of the men call him by name. Adrian. Yes that was it. Adrian.

Adrian moved away from them and took his place on the throne nearby. "My informants told me you were beautiful," he leered evilly at Emma, "They were right." Emma tried to remain calm as he examined her.

"What do you want from us," Rodney asked, catching his breath.

"Not you, her." Adrian replied. "I really have no need of you."

Rodney started struggling again. Emma looked at him pleadingly, wanting him to stop before they hurt him further. "If you want me to cooperate you won't hurt him," Emma shouted at Adrian.

"You're not in any position to make demands," he replied coolly.

"You can't make me do anything," she started to struggle herself.

"Emma, stop it," Rodney ordered her.

"Listen to him, Emma," Adrian interjected. She stopped and tried calm herself as he walked back down and stood in front of her. "You will do as I say or he dies." Adrian stared straight at Emma, never glancing at Rodney. She didn't move, terrified of the man in front of her. She knew he would have no trouble ordering Rodney's death or possibly even causing it himself.

Adrian smiled at her and moved closer. She watched him closely never taking take her eyes off of him. The guards had dropped their hold on her but there was nowhere for her to run. She could sense Rodney nearby watching them.

"That's better," Adrian whispered as he brushed her hair back. He brushed his thumb across her cheek and Emma tightened her lips in response. Adrian's hand stilled. She could feel the tension in his body.

Adrian glanced at Rodney giving him a sly smile, then escorted Emma over to a table covered with Ancient artifacts. "Perhaps we should take care of business first." Emma knew she needed to be able to think clearly so nothing would go wrong. Rodney's life was in her hands. She glanced over and saw him staring at the table. She tried to figure out what he was looking at, if he saw something that could help them escape.

"I see you recognize what I have here. But as you know, we are not able to make them work." He turned to Emma. "That my dear is your job."

Emma swallowed hard. She didn't know exactly what was on the table, but she did recognize one device.

"Ah, I see you eyeing this." Adrian picked up a stun gun and pointed it at Rodney. Emma gasped as Rodney flinched only to be held in place tightly by his guards.

Adrian smiled mischievously. "So I was right. This is a weapon. Good. You have earned your first reward. Now, before you have any ideas about using one of these devices on us, let me just say that any misstep on your part will result in his death." Adrian turned quickly, aiming the gun once again at Rodney.

"Stop!" Emma looked pleadingly at Adrian.

Adrian laughed, but lowered the weapon. "Good. Now that we are all in agreement as to what our jobs are, let's get to work." Adrian left Emma at the table and strolled back to his throne. Sitting down, he casually threw a leg over one arm of the chair and waved his hand at Emma, signaling her to continue. As she walked up to the table, the two guards standing behind her tensed. She stopped and glanced back at Rodney, hoping for some sign of what she should do next. He nodded slightly to her and gave her a brief smile. Emma slowly walked along the table studying the various devices. If she could just recognize something that would help them escape. She could feel the tension emanating from everyone in the room. She started to reach for one that looked familiar to her when it started flashing and beeping. The guards behind the table jumped back, Emma startled and took a step back, and Adrian came to attention. She started to reach for it again.

"Wait!" Rodney cried out. Emma looked first at Rodney and then at Adrian to see what he would do. "She doesn't know how to control it. I mean, uh, we work as team. I have to tell her how each machine works, and then she gets it to work."

Adrian rose and stepped down towards the two of them. He studied Emma as she stood motionless, not wanting to betray any emotion.

"Is this true?" Adrian said his face close to hers.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I don't know how I get things to work, I just do."

"You can see how dangerous this would be if she picked up the wrong instrument," Rodney added quickly. "She's created all sorts of trouble back home."

Emma turned quickly towards Rodney then paused. "Yes, he's right," she said calmly. "I haven't yet learned how to control my abilities." Emma glanced sideways at Adrian who was still studying the two of them.

"Alright," he said slowly. "We'll try this your way. Release him," he ordered the two guards holding Rodney as Adrian walked away.

Rodney staggered forward never taking his eyes off of Emma. Emma tried to understand what he wanted her to do. She willed the terror in her to settle, letting her adrenaline work for her instead of against her. If ever there was a time to be able to control the gene, it was now.

"However," Adrian turned back towards them. She could feel Rodney tense next to her. "I do believe that I will have Emma watch you work from up here." Emma barely had time to react as the two guards who had been holding Rodney came up and grabbed her. The guards dragged her up to where Adrian was seated and forced her down on the step at his feet. She could feel Adrian's hand on her shoulder as he gripped her tightly.

"Now, proceed." Emma watched as Rodney slowly turned towards the equipment, but not before giving her one last glance.

-----

What seemed like hours had passed since they had first been brought into the hall. Emma watched as Rodney continued to work futilely on the Ancient technology. She knew he was stalling. Even without his equipment he should have had better luck by now. She also noticed that his Ancient gene wasn't activating the equipment. More likely that he was making sure it didn't. Whatever he was doing, she was sure they could not stall much longer.

"I grow tired of this," she heard Adrian mutter behind her. She had been afraid to move, afraid that anything she did might startle the guards into hurting Rodney. "Take him away. We'll start again in the morning."

Emma got up to go with Rodney, but was stopped by Adrian's firm grip. "Not you, my dear." Emma felt a cold chill go down her spine. She saw Rodney watching the two of them before she turned to see Adrian smiling wickedly at her.

"She will be safer with me, I think." Adrian winked at Rodney, causing him to struggle against the guards' hold. "I look forward to entertaining her."

"No, you can't take her. She stays with me or the deal's off." Rodney was breathing hard, his eyes bright with anger.

"Once again, Dr. McKay, I don't believe you're in the position to make any demands." Adrian laughed as he steered Emma through a side door into a dark hallway.


End file.
